The Pure Kind
by WhimsyJahoda
Summary: "Only a true love,the pure kind, will set you free." Clover never realized that her life was to be dictated by these eleven words until the day she dies. If only she could stop being reborn. Will the spell that was cast upon her turn out to be a blessing, ending in true love, or simply as it has seemed for almost 900 years, a curse.
1. Prolouge

_1112_

It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright in the sky, and the earth around me smelled of rain from the storm that had passed the night before, the birds were singing, and the flowers were vibrant. Thomas and I were walking through the woods. He was escorting me home after an afternoon of picking wildflowers. Along the way I became distracted by a nest of baby birds, they were so tiny, a few days old, maybe. When I came around Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

"Thomas!" I called in to the woods surrounding me.

"Clover!" He called in return.

"Where are you, Thomas?" I heard him laugh from the greenery behind me. I spun around just in time to see him duck behind a tree. "I've spotted you my love." I giggled as he dashed to another tree. I picked up my skirts and went after him.

When I finally caught up to him he was on the dirt path once again. "Thomas, you run so quick-" I was short of breath. Thomas was found helping a woman from the forest floor. "Oh goodness, are you alright?" I asked rushing to her side to assit her to her feet.

When she was standing once more, she dusted off her dress and stood silent for a moment. I stared at her curious, her blond hair which was braided and falling down her back was tousled with a dried leaf or two stuck in it, probably from the fall.

"My lady, you have some leaves in your hair. Would you like me to help you remove them?" She gave me a gentle smile, and nodded as to give me permission. While I did so, I could feel her staring past me.

"He is not as he seems." She whispered to me, leaning in closer.

"Pardon?" I was surprised at her judging Thomas so quickly. "He is a great and noble man, and my fiancé, I must ask you hold your tongue ma'am." I tried to keep my calm demeanor.

She looked at me with a determined eye. She grabbed my hand as I was about to return to Thomas, and whispered some words in a language I did not understand. Her eyes were shut, she seemed to be trying to focus on the words that she was speaking. Her eyes flew open, and she lent me a sorrowful smile.

"I'm sorry, but one day you will look back upon this and you will thank my ancestors." She then rested a dainty hand on the side of my hand and leaned in close, and spoke in a tone only she and I could hear. "Only a true love, the pure kind, will set you free."

I could fathom no response, as she turned and retreated down the path. I stared at her until I was pulled away by the firm grim of Thomas.

"Come, your Father and Mother will be wondering where we are."

* * *

Later in the evening as I was helping my youngest sister, Adora, prepare for bed, I told her the tale of the strange woman I encountered. She agreed with her on the matter of Thomas and his intentions, but then again dear Adora was never too fond of him to begin with. After I finally got my sibling to sleep I went to the kitchen to help my mother with some tasks.

"Clover, dear, the story you told you sister-" She paused almost seeming wary of what she had to say next. "Is it truth?"

"It is."

"What sort of language did she speak when she whisper to you?" She questioned.

"Latin? Maybe, I'm not sure. And then she told me that true love will set me free, the pure kind." Mother looked at me with wide green eyes, and suddenly turned, hugging me in comforting way.

"Come child, let me comb your hair as I did when you were young." She placed me in front of her mirror, undid my braids, and began combing through my long orange hair. Moments later my father entered.

"Thomas is a fine young man my Daughter!" His voice was chiming in jovial tones. He came and stood behind my mother and I. "I am blessed to have such beauty in my life." He said, patting the top of my hair and then leaning in to give Mother a kiss.

When I saw my parents together, it made me desire the sort of love they obviously harbor for one another, which seemed to be a rare thing in this day and time where a marriage of convenience was all a girl, especially of my age, could hope for. At 17 I was typically considered a bit old to be married, lucky for me, as most would have it, after Thomas lost his first wife, he sought another, specifically one fitting my description. He traveled from a faraway village just to meet me. We were introduced, and after a short courting, he proposed, I of course was excited, and my parents were delighted, but my siblings were all split on the man I would soon call husband.

My mother finished combing my hair, she then braided it back, away from my face. I looked in the mirror and our matching eyes met. She gently smiled, I returned the gesture. "Clover, go and get ready for bed, you will need your rest, and your wedding is soon."

"Of course Mother." I walked to my Father who was sitting in front of the fire reading one of our favorites. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Good night, Father."

* * *

Before I tucked myself in I remembered I needed to ask my Mother a question. I was about to enter the room, when I stopped hearing my Mother's voice, it was frantic. It frightened me. "What if that wondering Witch put a spell on our child?" She was pacing, I could tell by the quick foot steps on the wooden floor.

"I'm sure she will be fine, my love. Clover is a strong one, I assure her spirit is stronger than any witches spell." Father spoke calm.

A witch? Those are only of fairy tales. What could my mother be talking about? I was now worried, if the tales are true then it is possible that, no.

I was unable to sleep, thinking about my Mother's distress, and then the woman from the woods, what of her words? Was Thomas truly a good man? How silly, of course he is. But then again. I must stop these silly notions against my future husband!

The wedding came and went. And I was now living in the village that Thomas hailed from, in his home. I was not accustomed to such grandeur. The village as well was much larger than where I was raised. When we would go out together I could hear the whispers of us, many were delighted to see Thomas happy again, and with such a "beautiful" and "delightful" lady.

But in the years to come that would all come to a halt.

* * *

Something must be the matter with me. I could not bear the children my love desired, and this made him uneasy. I was nearly twenty-one, and we had yet to conceive. The whispers had gone from positive to word of how I was a "disgrace." I feared that Thomas would stray and be unfaithful. Day after day as our once seemingly true love became overshadowed, my mind would go back to that woman in the woods so many years past.

Maybe she had been right.

* * *

It was my birthday, my twenty-first. Thomas had allowed me to take a horse, and visit my parents for the occasion. I was almost to my childhood home when a flock of birds erupted from a nearby tree, spooking the horse. The reaction of the horse threw me in to the air. When I landed, I felt my leg snap at an odd angle, an as the terrified animal fled it kicked me in the side. I've never felt such pain in my life.

I tried to stand but could not, my leg was certainly broken. Maybe if I crawled I could make it to find help. I made it to the top of the hill when I witnessed, the same blond hair from those years back coming up the trail. When she saw me on the forest floor she picked up her skirts and came toward me.

"Do you need me to alert someone for you?" It was odd how still her attitude seemed to be.

"My Mother and Father, their home is just at the end of the right fork in the trail, please hurry!"

I felt as if I had been laying in pain for hours. My eyes wanted to close, but I would not allow it for if I knew if I did I would never open them again. I had to see my parent before I let that happen. I head quick steps approach me, and I believed it to be my parents, but it was not.

"Miss, could you use some assistance?" A deep, soothing, accented voice asked.

"I have help on the way, but I appreciate your kindness." I was too weak to even look up at the kind stranger. I heard nothing else from the man, but I was suddenly lifted from the ground.

"Don't close your eyes. Hear my voice, and talk to me, I will find your help." He said as he strode in quick soft steps away from where I had been resting.

"How did this happen to you, Miss..what is your name?"

"Clover, and my horse spooked, and kicked me as it ran off." He chuckled but it was minuscule. "You laugh at my pain Sir."

"Oh, no,but I believe situations such as yours is why my Father never allowed my younger sister to ride horses, although that never stopped her from trying."

I smiled. "I have two younger sisters. But, my father wanted us to be as educated in as many things as a man would be. He was not one to deny us the knowledge the world had to offer." My lungs had decided that I was talking too much. I released a harsh cough, I felt moisture on my lips, I managed to wipe it off. There was a copper taste lingering in my mouth, I looked at the hand I had just used to clean my face, and my fears were confirmed, blood. I knew at that moment, I was doomed.

Moments later I hear my Mother's voice screaming out to me, and my Father's after her.

"CLOVER! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER NO!" I'm sure her hysterics rose at the sight of my broken body. "YOU! YOU, WITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? I KNOW OF YOUR SPELL CASTING ON MY DAUGHTER! WHY WOULD YOU WISH HER HARM!?" I looked down to see my Mother sobbing on the damp dirt, as if I were already dead.

"This will be the last time you see your Daughter as she is now, but know this, she will have the life, and the love that she deserves, the pure kind." Still speaking in her same soft tones.

"I believe you should go." The man holding me spoke. He was firm, and assertive with his words.

Seconds after, I believed that she had left, because the tension eased. I felt myself being passed from the arms of my Savior to those of my Father. I could tell from the familiar musk and fire wood smell that rushed my nostrils, which instantly calmed me. I closed my eyes, and gripped the fabric of my Father's neckline. I felt him squeeze me slightly, to assure me that he was present.

"Sir-"

That was the last thing I heard my Mother say before my grip slipped and all before me was black and then almost instantly I was greeted with light, but instead of warmth I felt a chill.

I could not tell you, in that moment, if my life had ended or if it had just began.


	2. Sometime Around Midnight

**A/N: I'm really excited to have received all of these follows, favorites, and reviews! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm glad it is being received as well as it has. My goal is to post a new chapter every week. Also, I listen to music as I write, so I might put some of those in this section from time to time.**

**_Hanging On The Telephone by Flowers Forever  
Rock And Roll by Eric Hutchinson  
To Whom It May Concern by The Civil Wars  
Wishing Well by The Airborne Toxic Event_**

**I own nothing but my OC Clover and any other OC that might pop up along the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_2011_**

"Jenna, why do you need _my_ help with this? I'm sure this hot shot, Historian author will not want any tour, slash, history of Mystic Falls from a seventeen year old girl." I was sitting in a cubicle at the library trying to not disturb the readers. It was Wednesday, which meant I was volunteering, they offered me a job once to be the head librarian, but I to their dismay had to turn it down, but I felt I could at least give them some of my time, free of charge.

"A seventeen year old prodigy, who has been a mastermind in ever subject since she could speak. I'm sure you'll suffice."

I laughed. "You, know me, flattery will get you everywhere." Truth be told, I owe Jenna a lot, I can't say no to her. After mom and dad died while on an expedition, she helped me out, and among the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, and taking care of Jeremy and Elena, she didn't have to do for me what she did. It must have been obvious at the funeral, I have no one else to look to. She even went with me to adopt a dog, my precious Bingley, a great, big, dork, of a Great Dane. He lost his family too. You could, say that it was love at first sight, and to bad his love was not the sort that could break the spell.

"You are, the best, have I ever told you that?"

"All the time. So, I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Later, Clover." The lines clicks dead.

I breathe deep, and haphazardly lean my chair on its two back legs, and looked up at the clock. It was almost time for my tutoring session with Caroline. Tutoring was one of the ways I made money, and I love it, so I use it as a way to make some extra money, among other things. I got up and started to pull some books for the study session, today it was chemistry, not my favorite, but I had the knowledge so I felt obligated to share it.

Caroline storms in, she is late. "That is fifteen minutes Miss Forbes."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Supernatural problems?" I cut her off. She sighs lightly and nods her head. "Don't worry, I understand, I'm glad you made it at all. And if we need to stay late, we can, I'm looking for a solid B on that test tomorrow, missy."

"Ha ha, of course Mom." She rolls her eyes playfully and sits across the table from me.

Caroline is smart and really does not need my help, she always exceed expectations, but she is convinced that my help "gives her an edge," but she also admits that she uses it as an excuse to hang out with me, since we haven't really gotten to do so do often since she transitioned. She is a great friend, and she tries to uphold our friendship even though I'm sure that there are so many other things she needs to be worrying about. Caroline, is also the only being that that knows about my, special conditions. I slipped up, and like I said Caroline is smarter than she gives herself credit for so, given the right clues, and some digging, she figured it out pretty quick.

I decided to clean out some things in my attic and Caroline offered to help. I went to take some boxes to the curb for Salvation Army to pick up, and while I was gone, Caroline found the chest I keep my keepsakes from all of my other lives in it; this includes portraits, and journals, journals that serve as a brief catalog of my lives. She took one of the journals without my knowledge, and it just so happened to be the one where I chronicled the first time I had been reborn. Not long after, she came storming in to my house, demanding to know more. Little did she know that is one tick of my curse, I can't talk about any of it i.e. my past lives and all I found out about how the spell cast on me works, unless someone is clever enough to figure it out on their own. When I say I can't speak of it, I mean I physically can't. But sometimes, on very rare occasions, something is able to slip, usually it's when I'm speaking in a very vague sense, or I'm emotional.

Being reborn is the simple part, because I am literally born again as a baby, in a new body, to a new mother. I'm always like any other baby, being that I can't truly remember anything until I am a few years old, but when I do start to remember it's not just my day to day life, but all the days in each life I lived before. Those memories come along with any and all extra knowledge I acquired such as, reading, sewing, mathematics, gardening, and so many more things which just got added on to as I was reborn over, and over, and over again.

When I was reborn my first time, I was born to a witch. When I became older I came to find that my new mother was the sister of the very witch that spelled me to begin with. One day I confronted her, and lucky me, the spell allowed me to speak to her about it because she was the one who cast said spell. She was more than willing to tell me all I needed and wanted to know about how it all worked.  
And it consist of all I previously mentioned; no speaking of it to others would be permitted by the ancestors, unless one figures out my plight thought their own means. If this does occur, then I am free to speak of anything to do with the spell and my lives with this person as I wish, but knowing this put them in the same boat of not being able to speak of it to others.  
Then there is the next thing, I can't be killed or die before I turn twenty one in each life, but this does not exempt me from illness or serious injury. I am still basically human after all.  
But this was not the information I was most interested in knowing. I wanted to know how to break the curse. I remember vividly the whole of it, that a true and pure love was the fix, but there were some specific definitions of what that sort of love should be. Number one, is that the love has to be from both parties. It has to be selfless, completely unconditional, faithful, and passionate. Next, it has to be outwardly expressed, but it did not have to be to the lovers in question, it could be to a friend, relative, stranger, or to no one, the outward expression of this love was more so for the ancestors, for it was they who would ultimately decide whether or not the love expressed met all qualities stated. If I don't find such love before my twenty first birthday, I am doomed to die within twenty four hours. Once I die, my soul is then transferred immediately to my next body, where I begin all over again. But if the spell is broken, I am from that point forward free to live my life in my current body as I please.  
Before my witchy aunt died she gifted me with a chest that was spelled to end up in my possession by all means as I was reborn through the ages, but being that was during just my second life, neither she nor I were to know that I would be searching to break this curse for so long. I now use it to keep things from each life in. I am a sentimental soul.

Also one thing I noticed as I lived these lives is that my name and my clover green eyes followed me through each.

You would think that after living 900 years and 43 lives that I would have found a love and broken the curse, but indeed a pure kind of love that meets all guidelines set by the ancestors is very difficult to find. I also might have proven to be quite picky. Oops.

I sighed and rubbed my hands against my scalp. "Caroline, you are more than prepared for this test. We can stop at any time."

"Do you have anything else to do, really?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I have to wake up early tomorrow, Jenna roped me in to take this historian dude to the old property lines tomorrow." Caroline looked at me with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." She is lying to me. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course Caroline." This had me worried. What reasons would I have to be cautious? I know that Caroline has her reasons for saying and doing the things she does, so I left it at that, knowing that all would be revealed eventually.

When I got home I tried to do some research on this guy's work for tomorrow. I typed in Elijah Smith, and came up with nothing relevant. It was weird. You think there would be a Wikipedia page at least with a paragraph or something, but no dice. I called Jenna.

"You know that this Elijah Smith guy has not the slightest presence on the vast pool that is the internet, right?

"Yeah, but I met him at the tea party, and he seems legit, so I'm not worried. Do you think I would send you out, alone, with someone that has creeper status written on them?" She laughed lightly, and it eased my mind a bit.

"I guess not. Good night Jenna."

"Night kiddo."

* * *

I woke up the next morning earlier than I had my alarm set for. I took Bingley for a walk, fed him, fed myself, and then after I was dressed for the day I made a warm cup of spice tea taking to the front porch swing to enjoy the brisk fall morning. When I had finished my tea I went back inside. I look up at the clock to see that I am, despite waking up early, running late. I toss my brown boots in to my bag, sling it over my shoulder, and then dash out of the house in the direction of the Gilbert home.

When I arrive there is an extra car parked in front and I feel like a jerk, because it is very unlike me to be even just fashionably late. I dash up the front steps, leaning my skateboard against the front door jam. Before I knock to let my presence be known I sit on the front steps, taking off my skate shoes and to pull on my boots right after. I am in the process of slipping on my left boot when the door opens.

"Oh, good, you're okay!" Jenna said from behind me sounding relieved. "You're never late, and you weren't answering your phone, so I got a little worried, we were about to come and check on you."

And right on queue the second part of the "we" who I assumed was the great Elijah Smith joined Jenna and I on the porch. He stood tall and proud, his presence exuded an undeniable power, it made me want to stand straighter just to prove myself in this moment of passing impressions, before either of us have even spoken to one another.

He made the first move.

"You must be the one Jenna was telling me about. I'm Elijah." I offered him my hand, he raised it, giving my knuckles a chaste kiss.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elijah. My name is Clover." I beamed at him. It had indeed been a while since any man had greeted me as such, and it not be an attempt to make me swoon, which is precisely what I was currently doing.

"Okay, Clover, I have the maps that you'll probably need inside." I followed Jenna as she walked in to the house, while Elijah remained on the porch to take a phone call. "What was with the googly eyes you were giving Elijah out there?" She joked, raising her eyebrows. "And you're blushing too! Oh, my!" I stick my tongue out at her, and playfully bump her shoulder.

"This is day for business Jenna! Besides, there is a one-hundred percent chance that I am indeed to young for him, sooo, nip your notions in the butt." She rolled her eyes at me, because she knows I'm right. She gives me the maps, surveys, and lists then we join Elijah once again on the porch.

"I'm ready if you are." I tell Elijah.

"After you." He directs me to his vehicle. I stop, and he opens my door, closing it secure once I'm inside. Normally with guys today it's a never-ending game of either them rushing to open my door once they realize it's what I expect, or them just not doing it at all. Today is turning out to be a nice change of pace.

"The survey says that the Fell property stands just beyond that fence." I pointed ahead of me.

"Ah, the Fells, one of the founding families."

I couldn't help but laugh at his tone. "My research shows that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier." I paused and turned around, looking at Elijah. " A migration of town folk from the northeast, it was Salem to be precise."

"Massachusetts, as in the witch trials?" I heard from Elijah's back. I looked around him to see Alaric. Oh gosh, he had his papa bear face on. "Sorry to barge in, but Jenna told me you guys would be out here, so I thought I would stop by, since I'm such a history buff." I rolled my eyes. Liar. I turned back to Elijah, giving Alaric the cold shoulder for simply being ridiculous.

"As I was saying..that means that the founding families-"

"-didn't actually found anything." Elijah finished for me. I nodded.

"I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders-"I said founders while using a quotations hand motion. "-back in 1860. Men can be very territorial. Right, Alaric?" I looked back to notice he was certainly not paying attention to the conversation at hand. After a moment he realized that he had no place being here, so he took his leave and left.

"He means well." I said trying to defend Ric even though he was being a bit of a downer.

"I suppose. Clover, you know, for such a young woman you know quite a lot about the subject at hand, you're very specific." He almost seemed suspicious.

"I'm sure Jenna did mention my mental capacity before we met."

"That, she did, but I must say you have knowledge that far reaches even the most intelligent adult of the day." He was putting pieces together already. Amazing.

"Did you google my name?" I jested.

"I might have." His expression lightened, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Where to next?" I kicked some leaves with my feet.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners." We began walking once more.

"Excellent choice! You know, some say, the descendants of the slaves are the keepers of American history!" I said with enthusiasm.

After a few more hours, Elijah and I met up with Jenna at the grill. When we walked in I spotted, Damon, Alaric, and Andy Star sitting at a booth, Jenna was the first to react. Things had been off with Jenna and Ric for a little while now, and the awkward tension made my skin prickle.

"Hi guys!" Jenna greeted the group.

I on the other hand smiled politely at Andy, glared at Damon, and shrugged my shoulders at Alaric.

"So I hear you had quite the meeting of historical minds today." Damon said.

"You could say that." Jenna said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. She is such a good mama bear, I really do hope Elena and Jeremey let her know that.

"You know, we should continue this. Let's have a dinner party!" Andy suggested.

"My girl, full of good ideas! I'll be happy to host. Say tonight maybe?" Damon leaned back casually throwing an arm around Andy's shoulders, and smiling somewhat affectionately at her.

"It's good for me. Jenna? Clover?" Andy spoke again.

"I don't know if tonight works-"

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna said shutting Alaric down. Ouch, she is quite mad at him.

"As am I." I said accepting the invitation.

"Oh, no, sorry, no minors allowed, there will be drinking after all." Damon smirked thinking he had me down. We never really get on well. He hates that I can read him like a book. And right now I am seeing between the pages, and he is up to something, and has obviously compelled Andy to go along with it, and sadly Ric was along for the ride as well.

"You should be more polite Mr. Salvatore. Clover was after all, the leader of the, meeting of historical minds, as you put it." Elijah said, coming to my defense. Heat rose in my cheeks, partly from Damon trying to keep me from finding him out, and the rest was from the way Elijah rested his hand on my back, keeping me from moving in attempt to escape this weird situation. He was subtly telling me to stand my ground.

"It's quite alright Elijah." I turned to him placing a hand on the arm that was behind be, looking him in the eyes I nodded, letting him k now that I had it under control now. "At least let me offer you all some before dinner entertainment, I will come and play some music, I have a lecture I need to prepare for later anyways, so I won't be able to stay for dinner." I said pointedly at Damon, giving him this slight victory.

"In that case, it'd be a pleasure." Elijah concluded.

* * *

After leaving the grill I went home and pulled a few of my favorite piano pieces, then I laid out one of my vintage dresses, and began to get ready for the evening. I had a thing for keeping up with fashion from life to life, I had accumulated quite the collection of vintage outfits and they were all in excellent condition. Tonight was a number from the 1940's it was a pink color with small black polka dots, along with shoes that were black with a matching pink trim. I did my hair in a style that was era based as well, it was swirled and pinned to my head, finished off with a flower pin in the back. When I was put together I looked at myself in the mirror, my large green eyes always stand out when I wear my hair up, accented by a classic coverage of makeup. I have not dressed up like this in a long time, it was nice to feel all girly every once in a while.

When I arrived at the Boarding House I noticed that almost everyone had already arrived. I knocked and was met moments later by the elder Salvatore brother.

"You clean up nice, baby genius." He looked down at my feet. "How'd you manage to skate in those things?"

"Haha, I have a car, I just don't use it all the time, I prefer to be environmentally friendly."

"So, you're an eco-warrior too, how cute."

"Where can I set up?" I said ignoring his comment.

"Parlor, you know where it is."

"Yeah, thanks." I walked in to the parlor, sat at the piano, and began to put my sheet music in order. I had chosen a selection of songs that were ranged for an array of pallets. As I shuffled through my pages I decided to scrap the last song for another. I had debated on this particular song for a good minute earlier in the evening, but thought I should keep the piano theme going, but right now I realize I should have never doubted my instinct. I sat my pages down, and went to grab my guitar from my car. When back inside I sat on the piano bench and began to tune my instrument.

"Steel strings. Interesting choice." Elijah, was way too good at sneaking up on people.

"Yes, but perfect for the type of music I'm using it for."

"I look for to hearing you perform." He said as he ran his hand along the top of the piano.

"If I wasn't' nervous before, I am now." I smirked at him, which may have made it seem like I was joking, but I'm not. I wanted to impress him.

"I assure you that you have no reason to be nervous." I stood up, and placed the guitar back in its case.

"I'm going to tell the others that curtain opens in ten minutes." I made my way out of the parlor, but before I made it out, I felt a gentle tug on my wrist.

"Clover." I turned and acknowledged him.

"Yes, Elijah?"

"You look beautiful this evening."

"And, you look handsome. Excuse me." Oh, crap. I really just did that. I could feel heat building in my face. He was probably laughing at me right now. I'm so foolish. I storm in to the dining room where Andy and Jenna are setting up places for dinner.

"WOW, Clover you look amazing!" Andy gushed, coming over and giving me a slight hug. She is so nice. "Is that vintage? She asked eyeing my outfit.

"It is."

"She has an amazing collection of vintage clothes, she has impeccable taste like that." Jenna added.

"If it's not too much trouble could I come by and see this collection of yours sometime?"

"That would be fun." I obliged her, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay? You look a little flustered." Andy is also very observant, got to love journalists for that.

"It's Elijah." Jenna said in a sing song voice.

"Shut your mouth."

"It's okay Clover, he is very charming, and classy, I understand." I nodded at Andy, letting her know I heard. Her words were aimed at making me feel better, but it just made my insides flutter even more.

"Curtain call in ten." I told them both before returning to the parlor to do some voice warm-ups.

"Normally I would have a program to show what songs I will be performing, but since this is such a last minute act, you will have to deal with my verbal introductions, and terrible mc skills." This brought a light wave of laughter in to the room.

"The first tune is one that has a title that I relate to all too well, this is _The Genius Next Door by Regina Spektor_." More laughter, okay, so, maybe I wasn't so bad at working crowds as I always seem to think I am. The song after that was _King Of Anything by Sara Barilles_, which I readily dedicated to Damon, which gained me a raised glass from the young vampire. As much as he and I don't mesh, there is one thing we can agree on and it is when someone hands out a proper burn. As I began to plink out the first notes of my last piano so for the evening I got an idea.

I had been pondering all evening about how soon after meeting me that Elijah had in some way began to put together bits of my secret, and I've been trying to think of ways to hint him in the right direction all day, and I've found it.

"You okay, Clover?" Jenna asked.

"Yes. Sorry. Sudden change in set list." I told her, getting up, taking my guitar from the case, and then standing in front of the fire place. I stood there just plucking random chords as I constructed what I was going to say.

"All of the witch talk from earlier made me think of a story my grandma use to tell me, it is based in an ancient branch of folklore." I kept strumming. "Its about a girl who is cursed to die and be reborn every twenty or so years until she finds a true love to break the spell. It is said that she lived for hundreds of years before she found a lover to help her dispel the curse." I paused hoping to lighten the ending a bit. "You know what I said when I was first told this story? It sounds like she was just a little too picky. But, then again, I was 5, what did I know of that sort of love. These last songs sort of go along with this tale. _If I Die Young by The Band Perry_ and _To Whom It May Concern by The Civil Wars_

During If I Die Young I noticed Jenna getting misty eyed, I knew she was thinking of her lost loved ones, because they like my parents seemed to have died before their time. The final song was a little bit lighter, thankfully.

_How long will you make me wait_

_I don't know how much more I can take_

_I miss you but I haven't met you_

_Oh but I want to_

_Slowly counting down the days_

_Till I finally know your name_

This song in particular makes me feel the weight of the lives my soul has forced to endure for centuries. A long cycle of always waiting for the one that will change everything. It is frustrating to constantly be thinking and longing for someone you haven't even met yet.

_Dear whoever you might be_

_I'm still waiting patiently_

In the end there is nothing for me to do but wait, to be patient. I have no choice.

I took my bows and soaked in the applause and praise. Jenna and Andy had went to finish dinner, and Ric, John, and Damon disappeared somewhere in the large home. As I gathered my sheet music and began to case my guitar Elijah approached me.

"You have exceptional talents. I haven't seen a performance quite as passionate as the one you just put on, in years. It's clear you feel the emotions of the music very deeply." He paused, examining me with his dark eyes, I felt vulnerable under his gaze. "Almost as if you've lived each lyric."

I said nothing in reply, but kept to securing my guitar in its case. As I went to close the final latch a bit of skin got caught pinching down hard. "OUCH! I hate it when that happens!" I examined the small spot on my hand where they had been skin moment ago. I hear Elijah chuckle behind me, but it was miniscule. "You laugh at my pain sir."

"Oh, no. I would never." His tone became suddenly serious.

"Hear my voice, I will find your help." I whispered suddenly.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry Elijah, but I must leave now." I didn't wait for him to say anything as I rushed out of the house, got in my car and headed home. I pulled in to the garage, and turned off my car, I just sat for a moment trying to calm my racing mind. It had been so long since I thought of my first last day in detail, but when I did my mind always went to the man who carried me to my parents, his voice calm, assertive, and so many other things all at once. I would have thought that he would have died long ago, but I have little doubt that Elijah and he are one in the same. That is why I felt calmed by him at The Grill earlier, I recognized that voice, why had I not noticed right off the bat? It hardly matters now. I took more deep breaths and made my motion to go inside. Bingley greets me when I enter. I dress down for the remainder of my evening, and begin to prepare my outline for my lecture at the end of the week.

Halfway through my outline I realize what tomorrow is, and make the decision to take a break and record a video for my channel, my viewers have been tweeting me about my next video, but with so much drama the past week it had totally slipped my mind.

It was getting close to midnight, and I was almost done recording my video, and was pleased with how quickly I was getting it done. I'm in the middle of my final bit when I hear Bingley rumble out a growl from across the room, and then I hear a knock at the front door. Who would be at my house this late? I open the door to see the man who has been plaguing my mind for the past few hours, Elijah.

"Hello, did I wake you?"

"No, I was finishing some work. Come in?" I step aside to let him enter. "Might I ask, why are you here?" He slightly straightens his suit jacket, as he does this I notice the huge blood stain on his one crisp shit, he doesn't even seemed phased by it. "Are you okay?" I ask stepping closer, the blood is somewhat dry, to further investigate, I poke the hole from where you assume blood would be spilling to feel nothing but skin. "So. How. Um, how long have you been immortal?" He is not shocked by my bold question. I am after all a genius, with a 900 year old soul. He is obviously a vampire, but even then he is certainly not normal, because the position of the hole in his shirt would place the object he was stabbed with right in his heart, which kills any other vampire.

"Over 1000 years."

"Wow." I processed this small bit of info, and was surprised that he had not just lied to me and tried to convince me that I was thinking nonsense. I'm glad he is not keeping the truth from me. In that moment I pulled from all of my knowledge of vampires, most is common lore, and other things I had to scour for, and didn't even know if those things were true. And then it hit me like that horse 900 years prior. "You're an Original?"

"You truly are filled with the knowledge of the ages. Jenna told me before we met that you had an old soul, but as I came to know you in the passing of the day it seemed that your soul is not just old, but ancient. I wonder what sort of lives it has lived." He steps closer to me, and reaches out and touches a strand of my loosely hanging hair. "What secrets you must keep." He seemed for a moment to be in his own mind, but yet still speaking out loud.

"Elijah."

His deep eyes meet my own. "Tell me." He commands.

"I can't." I want to so badly.

"You test me, as you can see I have reason to not be pleasant right now. Clover." The tone in which he says my name sends shivers through my body.

"I physically can't! You must understand, please." I feel my eyes start to burn with unshed tears. I feel so small in his presence right now. I take a few steps back, but he matches those steps, adding one bringing himself closer even than he was to begin with. I know he can hear my heart thrumming in my chest, from the fear, from the closeness.

"You are smart to be afraid of me, but I do not wish you harm. I believe you, but I am now intrigued by the secret you appear to keep." I just close my eyes and nod vigorously in understanding. "Look at me."

I do as he says.

"I'm not here to harass you, I know I will get answers in due time, but that is not why I stopped to begin with. Jenna mentioned at dinner, after you had left, that you turn eighteen in, he looks at his watch, three, two, and one." Right on time the grandfather clock in the foyer goes off indicating the turn of midnight, it is officially my birthday. Without warning, and from where I do not know, Elijah pulls out a beautiful lavender crocus flower and presents it to me. "Happy birthday Clover." I gently take the flower from his hand. Within I am squealing with a pure giddy excitement.

"Thank you, Elijah."

He gives me a slight smile, places a hand on the back of my head, leans forward and places a soft kiss on my forehead. "Good night, my lady." He turns and begins to walk out of the house.

"Elijah! Wait!" I dash to the door before he has a chance to use his vamp speed to disappear.

"Yes."

"I can tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Listen for hints, look for them." I shuffle my feet.

"That is vague, can you be more specific?" He requests.

"I can't, but if Caroline can figure it out, I'm sure you should have no6 problem doing so as well."

"I accept the challenge. I will be seeing you, Clover." He speeds off without another word.

I go inside, as soon as the door closes behind me I let out a high pitch squeal. I'm enthralled, so much so that I bust out in to a happy dance. I jump over the back of the couch and take my seat back in front of the camera. I go to turn it back on when I notice that it has indeed been recording the whole time. I should be embarrassed buuuut, this will make a good happy video, of course I will have to omit some, but, ahh! I'm just happy right now, I know that he probably still sees me as just another young human which physically I am, but that being said, at my age I am more than allowed to have a huge girly crush on an older man, and I am going to enjoy it while I can.

Happy birthday to me!


	3. Sitting Waiting Watching

**A/N: I received so many kind reviews on the last chapter! I'm really glad that the story is being enjoyed, and I'm even more glad that people are liking how I wrote interactions between Clover and Elijah. Sadly there is no Elijah in this chapter, but there will be plenty of Elijah/Clover in the next one! Also a reminder that if you would like to see a glimpse in to Clover's style, just check out the link on my profile, and as always some of my inspirations music is posted below.**

_**Pioneers by The Lighthouse And The Whaler**_  
_**I Am The Doctor by Murray Gold, The BBC National Orchestra Of Wales  
**__**The House Of The Rising Sun by The Animals  
**__**West Coast by Lana Del Rey**_

**I own nothing but my OC, Clover and any other OC that may pop up along the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Elijah left I stayed awake a bit longer before going to bed. I had been expecting Caroline to call me for my birthday, which had always been our thing, calling each other on midnight for our birthdays. She never did call, but I was so happy that I couldn't bring myself to be even just a little bit angry with her. My alarm went off, and it just so happened that one of my all-time favorite songs had just began playing on the radio. I slipped on some tennis shoes, and left the house to take Bingley on his morning walk. On my way back I ran in to Matt.

"Hey, Clover, I'm glad I caught you!" He said waving to me, walking down my front steps, toward me.

"Matty! What an unexpected surprise! What's up?"

"Well it is a special day right? Thought I would stop buy on my way to school and congratulate you on making it to eighteen. Any big plans?"

"Nope. I mean unless you count making an outline in to a power point for a lecture, big plans." I laughed.

"Oooh, genius stuff, sounds like fun. I would have thought that, surely, Caroline would have thrown you a bash." He said scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Yeah." I shuffled my feet. In my passing lives I've never expected parties for any of my milestone celebrations, but it still kind of hurts when a dear friend seems to have forgotten.

"Well, Clover I guess I should get going."

"Okay, don't be late for school!" I leaned in and gave him a hug. "Thank you Matt." He gave me a squeeze back.

"You're welcome Clover. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" I smiled waving as he retreated back down the stone path in front of my house.

I finished my outline, and my power point just in time for lunch. I was sitting on the front porch swing while Bingley sat at my feet, when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID, its Jenna.

"Hello." I answer.

"Happy Birthday! So you're legal now, any plans? I'm sure Caroline has something big planned, she lives for planning a big party."

"No plans, I actually haven't heard from her since our last tutoring session."

"Hmm, weird." Jenna muses, the line is silent for a moment.

"Only a little bit." Or a lot a bit.

"Well, I hope it ends better than it seem to have started, eighteen should be a big deal."

"I don't know if it could end any better than it began." I told her.

"What happened!?" She asked, excitement ringing in her voice.

"You'll have to wait for the video like everyone else, missy!" I tempted her. "Which I'm about to work on, so it should be up by time you get home later."

"Gah, you are such a tease." I could see her playful pout in her tone.

"You love it!" I laughed.

"Whatever, bye Clover."

"By Jenna." The call disconnected.

**7:00p.m.**

I'm dressed in my Sunday best, sitting cross legged in my living room floor. My phone is sitting on the coffee table, and I'm staring at it, and Bingley is sitting on the opposite side of the table staring at me, staring at my phone.

"Come on, ring." I whisper, tapping my fingers on the dark wood table top.

**Meanwhile at the Gilbert residence**

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are gathered around the island in the kitchen, there is a semi upbeat song playing in the back ground.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline, addresses her friends.

"Like you have to ask." Elena half laughs.

"I'll look it up." Caroline says, pulling a tablet from her bag. She pauses, saddened when she sees the photo of her and Matt that is currently serving as the lock screen of the device she is holding. Bonnie notices this.

"I'll do it." Bonnie offers taking the tablet from Caroline's hands.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asks.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." Bonnie offers.

"Join the club."

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about The Notebook?" Caroline says trying to deflect any negative energy.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?"

"That is so not the point! Clover would have agreed with me." Caroline huffs.

"Well, yeah, I mean. Hey." Elena addresses her aunt as she enters the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Jenna questions the three girls.

"Girls night."

"Oh."

"How are you doing? Elena notices the down look on her Jenna's face.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." She states.

"He feels terrible." Elena says, not sure if she is trying to defend Ric or cheer up Jenna.

"Is this some kind of disgusting attempt at cheering me up?" Jenna quips.

"No, this is about us girls, hanging out. We'll be here if you happen to want to talk, ok." Elena replies sincerely.

"Because, I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline butts in.

"You too?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, you know who isn't totally bombing in the l-o-v-e department?" Jenna says, expecting a bit more of a reaction than the blank stares and questioning looks she is receiving from the three in front of her. Noticing that they have no idea what she is talking about, she grabs the tablet from Bonnie, and pulls up a video, then sets it back down for the girls to see.

The title of the video reads _Sometime Around Midnight._ The girls seemed a little confused as they watch a video of Clover. How does it have any correlation to Jenna's previous statement? They don't know until you hear a faint knock, and then see Clover scrunch up her eyebrows, lift up a small remote, and point it at the camera. It is assumed that she meant to stop filming, but did not. Moments later you see Clover com into frame followed by a man wearing a suit, do to the angle and the distance from the camera you can't really tell who he is by just looking.

"Hello, did I wake you?" The man in the video speaks.

"Is that Elijah?" Elena asks nearly choking on her water. Only to be shushed by Caroline and Jenna.

Toward the end of the video, when Elijah gave Clover the flower and bid her farewell with a sweet kiss on the forehead, even Elena couldn't help but admit that it was a romantic moment, but soon she had an itch of emotion. Before the end screen popped up you see a very ecstatic Clover dancing around with the song _Hold Me Tight_ _the cover version from the movie __Across The Universe__._ She jumps over the back of her couch and sits back in front of the camera, reaching out to turn it back on, her eyes get wide realizing what the viewer has the whole time, she had indeed forgotten to turn the camera off. She sighs dreamily, shrugs her shoulders, and relaxes in to the cushions. Looking straight in to the lens, her big eyes sparkling with joy, and her cheeks are highlighted with a pink blush, her smile is bright, she is glowing with obvious happiness.

"Happy birthday to me!" She concludes. The ending screen plays, and then it goes black. The color has drained from Caroline's face, and that emotion that was itching Elena reared its ugly head, guilt. She has never been close to Clover like Caroline is but she did know that she was not the sort to get flustered over getting attention from a guy, it was a good look on her, and not long after that moment without Clover having any clue, Elena took that happiness when she drove that dagger through Elijah's heart.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline nearly fell out of her chair. "I forgot her birthday! I'm such a horrible friend! Eighteen is huge, and I forgot!" Caroline thinks she might be sick. She is upset with herself for being self-centered and forgetting her best friend amongst her boy drama.

"I'm sure she's not going to be mad at you Caroline, she doesn't have the capacity to be mad at you." Jenna says patting Caroline on the shoulder.

"That makes is EVEN WORSE!" She runs he hand through her hair and releases a deflated sigh. "OH! I know, there is a band playing at the grill tonight, I'll invite Clover and we can all go celebrate with dancing, forget boys for once!" Every one nods and agrees they're all in for a good live band and dancing with friends. "Great, I'll go call Clover." Caroline walks out side, leaving the other three in the kitchen.

* * *

My phone lets out a shrill ring startling both Bingley and I. I grab it in one swift motion, it is Caroline.

"Hello Caroline." I drawl out, trying to sound like I haven't been sitting by the phone for an hour.

"Clover, hey, how would you like to go to the grill for some music and dancing with the girls to celebrate your birthday?"

"Ehh. Okay."

"GREAT! I'll pick you up in ten."

"See you then." I sighed, and looked at Bingley. He looked at me and his ears perked up. "I'll be back in a bit okay bud?" He sighed and went to the other side of the room, making himself comfortable on his dog bed.

* * *

When we all arrive at the grill the place is thriving with energy, the band is playing and the place is packed. We dance walk our way a bit closer to the stage, and then suddenly Caroline is at the very front. When the band stops playing the song, I can see my best friend getting the singer's attention, he leans down and she says something in his ear. He nods, and she smiles, turning and making her way back to the group.

"Okay, so this next song is a request. We have a birthday in the house tonight." She did not. "So this is for Clover from Caroline. Happy birthday Clover!" Moments later they are playing a very good cover of I_'ll Be There For You by The Rembrants_. I immediately start dancing like a nerd, pulling Caroline in with me.

"I'm so sorry that I forgot to call you on your big day! You don't hate me do you?" She seemed afraid of what I would tell her.

"I can't be mad at you Caroline, and you made it before the day is over, it still counts. Also, I understand that you've been having problems expressing how you feel to Matt, and with your new abilities I know those crazy little teen emotions of yours are one million times more so, I can't blame you for that." I told her, hugging her tight.

Matt walks by and Caroline tries to get his attention, but he ignores her, and her momentary spike in good vibes instantly disappears, it is written on her face.

"He said the ball's in your court." I say looking at my blonde friend pointedly.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." She replies lamely.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie joined in.

"Yeah but I am still keeping so many secrets."

"Never stopped me." I winked at her, slightly bumping her shoulder, earning a small smile from the love stricken teen.

"Alaric is in the same boat with Jenna." Elena adds. I nod in agreement because we all now whats up with that. "And maybe that's our mistake."

"Yeah, she's right Care, when you try to protect the people that you love by keeping them out of it, you end up hurting them in the end anyway." I aid Elena's point with my words. Caroline looks at us and then taking off her jacket, handing it to Elena.

"What are you doing?" She asks. Ignoring her Caroline, once again marches up to the stage, but this time she gets up on the stage, and lowers the mic.

"What is she doing?" Bonnie wonders while looking between Elena and I. I shrug my shoulders, and Elena shakes her head, then we all turn to watch Caroline's next move.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band!" The crowd cheers, and Jenna once again joins the group, I am now standing in between her and Bonnie.

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna comments taking another shot.

"So there's this guy." Caroline starts once the crowd's cheers die down. "And, uh. He told me to tell him how I feel about him." I look over at Matt, who stops in his tracks, staring at Caroline, hanging on to every word that she is saying. "Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot dosen't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy, and I don't really know how to express myself." The lead singer of the band tries to take the mic from her, but she holds her ground. "I can sing." "Yeah."

"Sing?" Elena questions, and they all just look at one another, still confused. I just smirk, you go Caroline! Classic romantic comedy move, who says life can't have its moments where it is just like the movies.

"You know what I'm going to sing." The singer tries to get Caroline off the stage once more, but she looks him in the eyes and says something, and he suddenly is all cool for American Bandstand featuring Caroline Forbes, and then I realized that she probably, most certainly compelled him, which saved her some embarrassment.

The band ques up and Caroline starts singing _Eternal Flame by The Bangles_. It surprised me that Bonnie, Elena, and Jenna were shocked at how well Caroline can sing. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jenna give Alaric a look of longing. So much love and hurt. I glance back at Matt again, he looks at me, and I nod my head to the stage. He takes a deep breath, and runs up on to the stage, grabbing Caroline and kissing her passionately. Everyone erupts in encouraging cheers. Matt dips her down in a very classic romance movie move, and kisses her again.

After the show that Caroline and Matt put on they disappeared, probably to make out somewhere. Good for them. I hung out with the other girls, and had fun doing so, dancing, laughing, and having a ball. I go to step outside and get some fresh air, when I run in to Jonas Martin on my way out.

"Doctor Martin." I call out to him, he seems angry, and distraught. I walk to him. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Where is Elena?"

"She's inside. Last I saw she was heading toward the bathroom. Whats going on?"

"Your friends daggered Elijah, and killed Luka. And I can tell by the look on your face that you had no idea of any of it. I suggest you leave now, if you want to stay out of harm." He says grabbing my arm roughly.

I heed his warning. I'm waiting by Caroline's car when I hear paniced voices, and people spilling out of the grill, followed by a veil of smoke. I run, pushing my way through the people on the street. "CAROLINE! JENNA! BONNIE! ELENA!" I yell searching for the group. I calm slightly when I see Jenna and Ric on the outside of the grill, and Bonnie stumbling out of the door, but Caroline is nowhere to be seen. I make my way in to the grill, the bar has been set flame, I run in to Jonas once more as I tread deeper in to the smoky grill.

"I thought I told you to keep away." He looked at me stern.

"I thought you would be smart enough not to put innocents in danger!" I scold him. He ignores me and walks out of the grill. I finally find Caroline, she is crouched next to Matt who is bleeding heavily from a wound in his neck.

"Help me get him to my car!" She doesn't have to tell me twice. I examine Matt as we drive to Caroline's house, this injury would have caused him to bleed out. I looked at Caroline through the rear view mirror.

"You healed him with your blood didn't you?"

"I couldn't let him die." Hey eyes were still misty with tears.

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything will be okay."

We made it to the Forbes's residence, and were able to tote Matt inside and lay him comfortably, he was still passed out, and it wouldn't be too long before he woke up, but before then I had some time to have a much needed chat with Caroline.

"Care, I have to ask you something."

"Sure Clover, what is it?" She was worried.

"Did you know about what happened to Elijah?" The look on her face said it all. I stood up, and viciously rubbed my face in frustration.

"All I know is what Elena told me, and what we found out from Luka, Elena was going to be killed in some ritual, which Elijah lied about saying that he would protect her, but he's not dead, not completely. I'm sorry, Clover. I just didn't want more people to get hurt." She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"And look what happened! Matt almost got killed, and Luka is dead, and.." I sighed, my emotions were churning and I didn't know how to express them right now. "I'm sure those Salvatore brothers had a hand in this." She nodded. "Of course. You know, they do know that Elijah would not have let Elena die, right? She was an innocent in all of this ritual business, but that ship sailed when she became a player in the game of, dagger the Original. Just, promise me that from this point on, no more secrets." And here we have the running theme of the evening.

"I promise." She grabs my hand and hooks our pinkies together. "And I'm sorry that your birthday was a bust."

"Says you, its not often that one gets to experience live action romance movies in person." I winked at her and she released a small laugh. Matt stirs on the bed. "He should wake up soon, so I'll let you do what you have to do. I have to wake up early and be on the road in a few hours, don't forget to check in on Bingley to take him on walks, I've set the timer on his feeder, but you'll need to fill his water." I reminded her, walking out of the house, going home.

* * *

When I arrived home after my lecture, I spent quite a lot of time doing research; it was mostly Astronomy paired with Astrophysics. I had become determined to learn about the subjects at hand since I worked with the amazing Carl Sagan for a few years in the late 60's in to the early 70's right before I died in 1973. It was an amazing, and ever expanding subject field to study, and I do love something that can keep my mind occupied. I'm also just waiting for the end of the week, it is time for another decade dance, and this time around we are being transported to the 1960's, and Ric had roped me in once again to come to his class and spread the word of the time, it was always fun.

Friday morning arrives, and I am running late, when you don't have to go to school, getting up on time on a weekday is tough. I make it to the school, and I dash down the hall, stopping in the office, grabbing my visitor's pass then I make my way to Alaric's classroom. I get there, and I hear him going on an unprofessional spill about the sixties., and how much they sucked "-and there was Watergate." Oh boy this is my cue to step in.

"Alaric, Watergate was the 70's." I interrupt striding in to the classroom. "Hello everyone!" I address the class. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Clover!" A few voices chirped from their seats.

"Right,it all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies, thank you Clover." He seemed distracted, more so than he normally would be.

"Well, since it looks like Mr. Satlzman forgot the lesson plans for today, why don't I play you guys some 60's tunes, and you can talk quietly amongst yourselves, as I'm sure your minds won't be on actual work today as it is, with the dance tonight and all." Every one gave a nod or a casual shrug, of course they wouldn't object to my plan. Once I was sure that everyone was no longer paying attention to me I sat with Ric.

"Okay, so, what is up with you? This is not your normal, I'm missing Jenna attitude I've been seeing as of late. And that whole lesson plan mishap and mixing up your decades? It's very un-Ric of you." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I just, you know, didn't get much sleep last night, I must just be tired." He replied lamely.

"You're such a liar." He looked at me almost shocked that I would call him a liar.

"I assure you-"

"It doesn't matter." I interrupted him, giving a dismissive wave of my hand. Moments later, a wad of paper came flying between Ric and me, whacking the chalk board, and then landing on the floor. I picked it up and turned, glaring in to the pond of students, my eyes focused on Matt who was trying not to lose it to the laughter he was holding in. "Donavan!" I barked. "I have the power to send you the principal, don't test me!" I stood from my seat and threw the paper back at him, hitting him square on the forehead. This caused the rest of the class to laugh.

"Quite the spitfire today." I hear Alaric say amongst the chatter of the students. I look down at him to see him smirking up at me. Yep, something is up with him.

"I'm a redhead, that's nothing new." I plopped back down in my chair.

During the lunch period I was walking around the cafeteria, casually eating an apple as I walked, when I heard the glimpse of a very interesting conversation between Bonnie and Elena. Apparently Klaus, the big bag vampire that needed Elena for some ritual because of her being the doppelganger, was in Mystic Falls. And it appeared that he liked to play games, and stir up the emotions of those he is after, which means he is very clever, which is to be expected for a man of such power, but where could he be hiding? I leave to find Ric, seeing as he had his hands in this whole situation, I'm sure he would have some information to offer.

"If you were a very old, very clever, Original vampire, how would you get close enough to your prey to compel someone to send them a message without having to actually make contact?" I stormed in to Alaric's classroom speaking quickly. I looked at him, he seemed confused, but interested as to what I was going to say next. "There are so many options, you know." I sat in a desk that was placed front and center in the room, tapping my fingers on the smooth top. I stared at Ric and scrunched my eyebrows, he just stared back.

"Clover, what are you-"

"Shush. Ric I'm in Doctor mode, let me think." I stood up and started pacing around the room. He has so many options for infiltration at his disposal, but what would he choose. It's obvious that he likes to play games, to manipulate. He couldn't just stand back and let it all unfold without him being there to witness it, if I were him, I would want to be directly involved. Disguised? He could be, but a simple glamour spell wouldn't do, assuming he's using a witch, because everyone is suspicious, and would notice someone new popping up the day Klaus makes his first move; I mean its not like anyone knows what he looks like to begin with. But then he could… I froze in my tracks, and slowly turned and looked at Alaric. He was relaxed and casually leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Oh, you are good." I shook a finger at him. "Using some sort of possession spell to take over Ric's body." He chuckled lightly, at my accusation.

"Are you okay? Clover?" He questioned me.

"I'm fine, Klaus, thanks for the concern." When I said his name he swiftly rose from his position, and stormed his way in front of me.

"You will do well to keep your pretty little mouth shut about this. I must hand it to you, such a clever girl, for being so young." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I've been a genius ever since I could speak. I have the knowledge of the ages in my mind, not only that of the human world, but of the supernatural." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I could tell the others, right now, Bonnie and Elena, are just down the hall." He seemed surprised. "Sorry to disappoint but I have my own special way of keeping vervain on my person."

"Name a price for your silence." He paused eyeing me suspiciously. "Or I could just kill you. How does that sound?"

"You can't do that."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yeah. That's really all I am physically capable of saying. But, your secret is safe with me. I care little for your escapades or those of the unofficial Scooby Doo gang of Mystic Falls. I only care about Caroline ,Jenna, and Matt, as well as the other people who have no idea any that this is happening." I step closer to him, my shoulders back, and my head held high, while he is dressed in Ric's body he doesn't scare me. "I will say, if any more innocent lives are lost to this supernatural circus, I will be forced to step in. And you think I'm clever now, just wait until I'm angry. I'm not just any human, so, I suggest that you not underestimate me." With that I turned to leave the room, pausing at the door. "See you at the dance tonight Alaric." I flipped around and made my last exit.

* * *

"Thanks for being here everybody!" Dana addresses the sea of students, who erupt in a unified round of cheers and applause. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus." Every one cheered, probably assuming that it was a sweet romantic gesture. I on the other hand was standing next to him, and he was enjoying the fear he just struck in to Elena's heart, just a bit too much. Moments later Damon comes over and joins Kalaric and myself.

"The decade suits you, little genius." He says eyeballing my outfit, and Bridget Bardot inspired hair.

"Thanks." I offer him a friendly smile.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Kalaric comments on his own stunt.

"I'm not impressd." Damon says.

"No?" I almost spit out my drink from the look on the imposter Ric's face.

"Let me know if you see anything outta whack." Damon says before walking off in to the crowd once more.

"If its any consolation, I thought your joke was funny." I tipped my glass to him.

"Well, I'm glad someone appreciates my humor."

"Yeah, well, it is about that time, I'm going to tell Caroline how beautiful she looks, and then I am going home. Let me know when you are going change back in to your body, I'm curious as to how it works." I threw in that last bit, because I am genuinely interested in how the spell is executed. I've only been a witch twice in my forty three lives, I never got to perform such a spell on my own, nor had I seen it done by another, and I've always wanted to be a witness to something so fascinating.

I found Caroline and Matt on the dance floor.

"Hey guys, you are looking very presidential tonight." I turned to Matt giving him a hug. "And Caroline, Jackie O, very fitting. You look beautiful as always. Hey, Matt, do you mind if I steal your date for a minute, I want to get a picture."

"No problem Clover."

I pull Care over to the photo booth. "You know, I met Jackie once, it was after JFK of course, she was a beautiful soul. You would have liked her, and I think she would have like you as well, at the least she would have complimented you on your impeccable fashion taste." We both laughed together.

"That is really cool, Clover. I'm really glad that you are able to talk to me about your past." I smiled at my dear friend.

"That was all you. But I'm glad if anyone figured me out, that it ended up being you." We were next in line. Stepping up to the booth, we hooked an arm around each other's waist and cheesed it up for the camera, then stepping aside for the next students. We walk back over to Matt.

"I'm going to go home, I just wanted a picture before I left." I hugged Caroline and Matt. "Make sure you get me a copy, okay."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Clover." Caroline bid farewell.

* * *

The next day I went for a walk after breakfast, by myself. I walked aimlessly through the forest, and soon found myself at the front door of the Boarding House. I didn't make a conscious decision to come here, I'm confused with my own actions. Why had I been drawn to come here? Despite my confusion I moved forward, reaching out to the door knob, but as soon as my fingers grazed the metal handle the door is thrust open and I am thrown back. All I can register is a sharp pain in my skull before blacking out.


	4. Leaps Of Faith

**A/N: I'm glad that the last chapter was so received so well!** **I apologize that it has taken so long to get this chapter up, it was one of those that was hard to write, very filler-y in my opinion. Sadly updates may be farther spaced than when I started posting, because life happens, but I have big plans for this story and have no intentions on stopping anytime soon, so no worries there.**

_**Fear and Loathing by Marina and The Diamonds  
Shame For You by Lily Allen  
Vincent (Starry Starry Night) by Katy Lootens  
La valse d'Amelie-Original Version by Yann Tiersen**_

**I own nothing by my OC Clover and any other OC that might pop up along the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When I wake I'm not sure how long I've been out. I'm lying on something that feels soft and luxurious. I lean up to look around, but my vision is fuzzy, I don't know where I am. I stand up, stumbling over my own feet I make my way to what looks like an exit, I reach for the door, twisting the smooth handle, and I'm relieved when I hear it click open. I step out in to a hallway, I look to my left only to see a window at the end of the corridor, obviously that is not a way out, and so I immediately go right. At the end of the hall I enter in to a spacious area that is being lit by sunlight, and I begin to recognize it as the Lockwood estate.

"Hello! Is anyone here!? If so, I could use some help!" I call out. My head suddenly begins swimming again, and I stop, leaning on the rail of the balcony, supporting myself. My vision is growing dark again, so I crouch down, finally ending in a sitting position. "Uhm, I have a very apparent head injury and I fear I might pass out again. So if anyone can hear me…" My body sways with another bout of dizziness. "I'm afraid." I whisper as I feel my conscious state slipping even farther from me.

"Clover, I need you to open your eyes." I hear Elijah's voice and I instantly feel safe. I want to do the exact opposite of what he requests, in exchange for closing my eyes and falling in to his calming presence. He carried me back to what I assumed is the room that I had just escaped from, he sat me comfortably on the bed and then took a seat in the chair next to it. I looked at him, my eyelids fighting the weight they felt.

"I didn't know when I'd be seeing you again." I smiled trying to make some light of the situation.

"I was hoping it would be amongst better circumstances." He leaned forward, gently brushing my bangs out of my face, and looking me in the eyes. "I apologize." He was serious, but then again that seemed to be his thing. "I'm the reason you are injured."

"You, hush! I'm not brain dead, paralyzed, or just regular old dead, I'm sure I can muster up the heart to forgive you." I chuckled. He looked away from me. "Elijah." I leaned forward, resting my hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "Let's skip the part where you place blame on yourself for an accident that was frankly, in my opinion, serendipitous. Now, if I may ask, could you heal me?" I asked getting to the point. I could just go to the hospital, and let it all heal on its own, but there are a lot of things going on that I want to be around to witness, and I can't do that from a hospital.

"As you wish." He took off his suit jacket, unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt, bringing his wrist up to his mouth.

"Wait! Don't to that, it's such a barbaric way." I said stopping him. I reached down in to my jacket and pulled out my pocket knife, handing it to Elijah. "Just a prick of the finger, just enough to heal me. I find that whole other method a bit of an, over kill" He remained silent and did as I requested, pricking the pad of his thumb with the point of the blade, and presenting it to me. I quickly pressed it to my lips, smearing them with blood before he healed. I licked the blood off of my lips, and a few minutes later, my scalp was no longer bleeding, I could see straight, and all pain had been alleviated. "I'm all better, but this bed is really comfy...kind of making it difficult to want to leave. Thank you, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Clover." He replies. I suddenly feel tired, Elijah's form slips from my vision as I fall in to sleep.

* * *

_**1910**_

_"Clover, I do hope that you are decent, because I'm coming in." His voice is muffled from the other side of the door. _

_"You and I both know that wouldn't stop you, Sir." I replied to him, laughing. I quickly stood up from my dressing table, and pull on my dressing gown, in order to obtain some modesty. The door clicks open, and he enters, closing it shut behind him. I turn, and he is next to me, I can feel his warm breath tickling the side of my face. "You are really too good at gaining ground on me." I place a hand on his chest, and take a step backward. He is dressed to impress, wearing a dark dress coat, but his hair counteracts his dapper attire, it is tousled, but yet perfectly placed. As I take him in, I realize that he is returning the gesture, heat rushes my fair skin. This man makes me feel like no other has in so long. I go back to sit in front of my mirror, and I begin to pin up my long blonde hair. He approaches me from behind once again, his boots making a dull thud on my rug as he walks._

_"You are truly the most ravishing beauty I've ever beheld." His hand places a gentle touch on the bit of my neck that is no longer obscured by my hair. I glance in to the glass in front of me, and our eyes lock, he is now stroking the bits of my still loose hair._

_"I'm hardly ready." My reflection reacting in a smile that to any other would read as shy. His own smile broadens into a dangerous grin, his dark eyes sparkle with a mischievous glint. That little spark from within him lights a fire in the deepest, darkest, most terrifying place of my soul, those corners that I've never dared to indulge, until he came in to this life of mine._

_"You are too heavily dressed, if you ask me." He says pulling a pin out of my hair, and another, and another, causing my hair to settle down my back again._

_"I didn't ask you!" I snapped, while redoing the work he had just undone. "Now, go wait down stairs, before my father decides to check on us. You remember what happened last time."_

_"Oh, I do, darling. I'll be nice, this time, but only if you are as well." He leaned down kissing the corner of my mouth, and then turning to leave._

_When my gentleman had first called upon me, Mother and Father were both ecstatic that I had caught the attention of such a noble lad, and such a short time after my coming out. I had just turned sixteen, with all of the knowledge a proper lady was expected to know, but then I had all of these "pesky interests" as my mother liked to say. Having a daughter with knowledge in science, politics, philosophy, and dark literature left a black spot on my family's otherwise spotless reputation. With my obvious beauty I was very good at being seen, but to my Mother's dismay, with my overwhelming intellect, and inability to filter my thoughts, I was also very good at being heard._

_After the first gradation stages of our courting my parents were delighted and impressed with my gentleman, but as our relationship flourished, my parent's opinions became less vibrant by the day. I'm not sure at what point they decided that they did not approve of my suitor, but when they did they let it be known in spades. It might have been his apparent lack of family, his arrogant attitude, or perhaps they discovered something that I had yet to, something more sinister that my digging had yet to reveal, but alas they still attempted to remain civil. That changed the day he made clear just how serious his intentions toward me were._

_"I must express the protests of my wife and I!" My father spoke hurriedly. I could not see him from my hiding spot, but I could see his ears reddening in anger the more words spilled from his mouth._

_"I beg you to reconsider, Clover." My mother pleaded in a whisper as she came up to me, he face ridden with worry._

_"I beg you, Mother. I do not expect you to approve, but I do hope that you understand." My mother and I were both startled when we heard the sound of breaking wood. We ran in to the room to see what had just conspired, to see my father holding the broken remnants of a chair, and my suitor bleeding from the side of his face. I looked to my Mother, but she just stood there, shocked as I was, my father had never been violent in my entire life, seeing this side of him made my blood boil. I rushed to my gentleman's side, and touched his injury, smearing blood from the area where you would expect a wound to be, but there was nothing except perfect, smooth, skin. I gave him a questioning look, then I was suddenly yanked away._

_"Stay away from him daughter! He is a monster!" My father wailed, his grip tightening on my wrist, causing me quite a lot of pain, as I struggled even more to free myself from his grip._

_"You don't have that kind of control over me, father!" I spat with pure disdain, finally wrenching away from his grip._

_"Clover, I am your father, and I command you step away from this creature."_

_I responded by stepping back to my gentleman. "See, your words, have no hold on me, I am not my sister, I have the fact in mind that I control my destiny." My voice showing no depiction of the rage that was building in my body. Without warning my father strode to me, and then struck me with an open hand, my head snapped to the side._

_"Joseph!" My mother shot at this man who dared say he was my father. I felt sir, move at my back, but before he had a chance to react, I pulled back a gloved fist, punching my father square in the nose. His hands immediately flew to his face, I dug the heel of my shoe in to his foot, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor with a harsh thud. I grabbed the sword from the casing on the mantle, turning to the man on the floor, and holding the point at his throat. He looked at me, terror written across his round features._

_"It's about time you learned something about real monsters, father. Try, taking a look in the mirror." I threw the sword on the ground next to my father, and grabbed my gentleman's hand. "Come, let us get you tidied up, I don't want to be late for the ballet." Dragging him off in to the depths of the house. We enter the kitchen to find the staff having their dinner. "Mary, would you please fetch me some hot water, a rag, and a new shirt for him please. The young girl nods, and runs out of the room. "You know you could have told me what you are."_

_"What sort of fun would that have been? Although I had expected the news to be a bit more shocking for you than it appears to be." He said looking at me with a proud expression. "But I've always noticed that you, my dear, are no ordinary girl, but what makes you so I have yet to pin down."_

_"We all have our secrets, Kol."_

* * *

I woke from the sudden short slumber with a jolt, as if I were being ripped back in to reality. I look up to see Elijah, confusion, and questioning writing across his handsome features.

"What sort of dream was that?" He demanded.

Of course, even the herbs that I use daily to keep a mental block on my thoughts could not withstand the sort of exhaustion that even a bit of vampire blood can't diminish. I knew upon him questioning me that he had seen every bit of my flashback in as vivid a show as I had. But as far as I was concerned that moment in my history is just that, a dream.

"It was only a dream, so it hardly-"

"From what I saw it matters a great deal, Clover, I do wish that you reconsider holding more information than you have to." He cuts me off.

"I was just a dream." I insisted, jutting my chin forward in defiance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to wash this blood out of my hair." I said, turning away, in search of the first bathroom that was equipped with shampoo.

Taking a shower was just an excuse to be alone, to think, to come up with a way to tell Elijah about my secret without actually telling him, and to cry. Those memories hadn't been recalled for over 50 years, why would they pop up now? Those thoughts take me back to a time that proved to be the darkest of all of my lives. I had strong feelings for a vampire, and I got cocky especially after he discovered my secret, I had hopes that he would be the cure for my curse, but I lost him, and then I lost myself, and in turn I fell off of the ledge that I had been teetering on from the moment I had been born in to that life. My mind was not right, it was sick, but I did not know that at the time. And out of all of the secrets I keep that is the one that harbors some of the most unbearable pain. There was a soft wrapping on the door.

"Yes?" I called out, expecting to hear Elijah from the other side.

"Clover, I was just coming to check on you, see if you're okay." I hear Elena reply from the hallway.

"I am fine, thank you, Elena. I'll be done in a moment." I turned off the water, and grabbed a towel from the rack next to the shower. I dried off, got dressed, and with some luck I found a hair dryer, so I took an extra minute to tend to my hair. After taking one final beat I exit, and go to find either Elena or Elijah.

I walk down stairs, and I hear muffled voices, as I draw closer I begin to clearly hear the conversation the Elena and Elijah are having.

"Tell me what is Klaus's curse?" Elena says with her, straight to the point voice.

I reach the bottom of the stair, and stand as still as possible, staying in the shadow, and just listen for a moment.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different blood line. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover, and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day"

That was my cue, my interest in the information being divulged was now peaked. I've done quite a lot a research on the matter, and it is no secret that vampires and werewolves are and have been at war for as long as both species have been in existence. The one thing, though, that I've never been able to discover is what event that caused this war to begin, what the tipping point was. Now I have my answer, and I crave more, so I make my move to enter the sitting room at last.

"A war between the species?" Elena questions.

"The vampires and the werewolves." I fill in.

"Clover, I'm glad that you've joined us, I'm sure the information you've just gathered has intrigued your intelligent mind." I kind of figured, that he noticed I was lurking before I entered, but being found out is still a bit embarrassing.

"Of course, Elijah." I take a seat on the small vintage couch across from Elena.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" I sat back in silence and allowed Elena to piece together the information at her own pace. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both." Elijah and I happened to say in unison. Although I had an excited grin of realization on my face, Elijah did not, and Elena just looked shocked.

After that I fell out of the conversation, once talk of killing, and betrayal, and plans began my enthusiasm waned. After the chatter of the conversation died off, I heard someone call my name.

"Clover, are you ready leave." It is Elena. I then realized that I did not have a way to get home, and it is a long walk home from the Lockwood house. I nodded and followed her, joining Elijah outside at the car.

The ride was silent, except for the radio playing soft in the confined space of the car. I felt my phone buzz in the pocket of my jacket, I pulled it out, and it was a message from Klaus, via Ric's phone. The message read "the swap happens soon." Jeez, could he be vaguer? Probably. We arrived at the Boarding House, walking in to see Stefan and Damon, who stop what they're doing when we walk in.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon starts in.

"Ugh, before you start in, Damon." I held out my hand hoping he would stop his inevitable temper tantrum for just a second. "I'm leaving." I turned to Elijah. "When you have time, you should come and see me, I have something to show you." Now, I'm being the vague one. "I'll be awake for a while, so, just show up." He nods. I turn to leave, but pause, looking at Elena. "Elena, I wanted to say thank you. You know why." I cast a side glance at Elijah who is paying no mind. "I know you didn't do it for me, but I still appreciate it."

She gave me a small smile, and nodded her head. "I'll see you later Clover." I turn and walk out, when I make it outside, I pick up my pace in hopes of making it to the body swap ritual before it ends.

* * *

I make it to my house, dashing inside I grab my car keys, I go out and turn the key only to be met with a terrible knocking sound. "Great!" I pound a fist on the steering wheel. Stepping out of the car I grab my bike, and begin down the road once more. I arrive at the apartment building, I run up the stairs, and burst in to Alaric's place, I'm glad the door was unlocked. There is a huge crate of sorts taking up a large chunk of space in the room, Ric is standing next to it, and in front a circle of candles around two witches that are chanting in Latin.

"Look who made it to the party." I heard Katherine scoff. I kept to ignoring her.

It wasn't long before they stopped the spell. Everyone looks at Alaric, he opens his eyes, and looks at Katherine. "Elena." I go to is side, and kneel down, checking his vitals to make sure he is okay, he'll be fine. Then, the crate begins to open, everyone's attention is drawn in that direction.

Klaus steps out of the boxes, once again in his own body "Now, that's more like it." He smiles.

I stand. "Niklaus. German origin, boys name, meaning victorious people. Do you feel victorious yet?" He turns his attention to me finally noticing that I am in the room.

"Ah, Clover, I'm glad you could join us." He said, turning and walking in my direction, ignoring my question.

"Sorry to say it is short lived, I'm leaving now, I've see what I came here for." I turn and go to exit the apartment. Klaus speeds in front of me, blocking my path.

"Come now, the party is just getting started."

"Psh, this is no party, lacking snacks, and oh look, drinks, this might be more of a party than I thought." I rolled my eyes noticing the bottles of booze on the counter. "I hope you plan on replenishing his stock though, after possessing his body and all."

"I'll think about it." He brushes my idle chit chat aside. "As for snacks I see plenty right here." Our eyes meet, and they are almost as blue as Damon's but they hold a storm, which adds a layer of darkness to them. "You smell quite delectable darling, there's something special in that blood of yours, I wonder-" He begins to walk a circle around me, inspecting, trying to figure it out. "What makes this human so special?"

"I think the saying goes, that's for me to know, and you to find out." This time it is me who moves closer.

"Don't tease me."

I lean in close. "I'm not the sort to tease." I whisper. I take my chance, I flip the trigger on the cuff I have hidden under my jacket sleeve, and without warning I plunge the small stake in to Klaus' side. His face contorts in pain, and he move to strike me, but I just twist the stake in deeper. "Ah, not so fast. I heard about your stunt, threatening Jenna, not a great move on your part." I push the stake in a bit deeper before loosening my grip and stepping back. "I warned you." I crossed my arms over my chest, and watch as he pulls the stake from his side. I expect him to strike, but to my surprise and everyone else that is onlooking at the scene before them, he lets out a dark chuckle.

"You are indeed a woman of your word, Clover. Be glad that I have appreciation for someone with conviction such as yours. Otherwise, you'd be dead." A glint of pure cruelty flashes across his eyes. I can imagine he is thinking the many creative ways he could cause me pain. Good, because I am doing the same.

"Consider me flattered."

"I'm sure." He smirks at me. I turn and exit the apartment. When I get outside, my bike is nowhere to be seen.

"Really?" I sigh and begin the trek home.

* * *

I arrive home, unlatching the front gate, I walk up the stone path that leads to the house, and I notice a dark figure looming the on the deck. When I recognize the form of Elijah, I smile. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Did you just arrive home?" He asked.

"No, I'm just returning from Alaric's, and someone stole my bike, so that left me walking home. How long have you been waiting?" I unlock the door, step inside, and stand aside waiting for him to enter.

"Not long." Right on time Bingley pads his way down stairs. He walks past me with a huff, pauses by Elijah, wags his tail, and then trots outside.

"Geez, he is being such a diva today. On the bright side, he likes you." This earned me a glimpse of an almost smile from the man next to me.

"What is it that you wished to show me? His words are sharp.

"Right to the point. Follow me." We made our way upstairs. "I know the impending events have to have you at the ready, the tension in the air is near suffocating, with so much being on the line, I understand the momentary no games policy, but can you please, for my sake, loosen up the strings a bit. There is not much you can do right now, which as cliché as it is, right now is all we can grasp on to. Every second beyond this one beckons a leap of faith from us all." I open the door to the practice room, flipping on the lights. Elijah steps in to the room, just ahead of me. I walked over to my chest, and pulled the blanket that was resting on top of it off.

"Tell me, how old do you think this chest is? It is in superb condition, but one like it has not been made in a very long time. The contents are especially interesting, I've been through them all multiple times, but, I would like another opinion on it." I lean down and unhooked the latch, opening the lid the hinges creaking slightly. "Why don't you have a look and I'll go make some tea, if you like?"

"That would be wonderful Clover, thank you."

I ran down stairs and put on the kettle. While the water began to boil I went and changed clothes for the evening, I was still wearing the ones from earlier, and they were making me feel a bit stuffy. I tossed on a black cotton dress that I usually end up sleeping in, it is incredibly comfortable and cute at the same time. I went back downstairs when the kettle started to whistle. I pulled down a tray, some cups and saucers, and two diffusers. After dispensing tea in to each diffuser, I turned on the speaker system, which I had hooked up to my IPod dock, so it could play throughout the house if I so wished. I opened my pantry to grab a bite to eat as well, I had a ton of options but the only thing I wanted was a blueberry pop-tart with peanut butter, I hadn't had it in years but was craving it like crazy as of late. While the food was toasting up, Footloose by Kenny Loggins started to play, and one of the major rules in my house had always been, when Footloose comes on you drop everything, turn it up, and dance. While I was dancing about I finished making the food and getting the tea ready, I was so in tune with the music that I had not noticed that Elijah had entered the room, and was trying to get my attention. When I did notice, I could not help but bust out laughing.

"Oh, I am so sorry Elijah, sometimes I get a little too in to it."

"Who would I be to deny you the opportunity to do something that obviously brings joy?" I am grateful for his words of kindness.

"Do you dance Elijah?"

"Right to the point. And, yes I do, but I prefer more traditional dances." He answered, smiling at me.

"Ballroom?" I question further. He nods. Footloose has ended and a very beautiful down tempo song begins to play. "Would you look at that? This is a lovely song!" I spun on my spot, then walk over to Elijah. "Dance with me?" I can tell he is hesitant to answer me.

"I'm not sure this is the-"

"Come one Elijah, let's jump." I grab his left hand with my right, bringing it up in to a very formal stance, and the place the other on his shoulder, rising up slightly on to the balls of my feet. "Together." He nods, and then obliges my request, taking his free hand and placing it on the middle of my back.

It was a simple Waltz we danced, it made all of the awkward stumbling I've endured, at many a Mystic Falls High dance, pale in comparison. He is great at leading, it is very easy to just be swept away, and then it ended, too soon. Right on queue I heard Bingley pawing at the front door to come back in.

"That was a pleasant free fall, thank you. If you want to go back up, I'm going to get Bing settled down, and I'll be up in a sec with the tea." I told him.

Before we parted completely, he squeezed my right hand slightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I smiled as he retreated back up the stairs. I opened the front door. "You called King Bing?" He just gave me a doggy glare, and proceeded to his water bowl for a drink. I took the tray with the tea upstairs, placing it on the table Elijah was sitting near. He was thoroughly in to the contents of my trunk, so I took my tea and left him to it. I went to the back side of the room, after opening the large window, I sat up my telescope, it was a good night to study the stars, and my charts. It wasn't long before I had totally fallen I too had fallen in to the task I had started. For a moment I almost forgot that I was sharing this room with another soul, it had been a while since this has happened, I suppose I've grown accustomed to the solitude.

* * *

_Clover had not noticed among her stargazing that Elijah was observing her. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in a chaotic bun, stray pieces loosening, and eventually falling as she would move. She would peer in to the telescope in front of her, occasionally bringing a slim hand up to make some adjustments to the instrument. She would then turn to the drawing table next to her, and make more marks on her charts, which littered her work area. Elijah could not help but smile at the fact that as she worked she would frequently mumble to herself, in French._

* * *

The clock stuck midnight, and I was surprised that Elijah was still here. I put a pause to my work and made my way to him. "What do you make of it?" I asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"I could make a lot of assumptions about the contents of this chest you brought my attention to, but the jury is still debating. Also I am sad to say I must take my leave, it is quite late. Do you mind if I carry a few of these with me?" He said motioning to the small stack of my journals that were sitting on the table.

"Be my guest. I'll escort you to the door." We made our way downstairs. I walked with him out on to the porch.

"Thank you Clover, for sharing this with me." He said, slightly lifting the small stack of items he held. "Might I ask, how did you come across this trunk of yours?"

"My parents bought in a shop when I was five, it came as is, although there was a lock on it that had to be broken to gain access to the contents inside." Which is the most truthful thing I've spouted all evening. I feel a bit bad for lying to Elijah about anything, but this is the only way I can think of to work this one loophole of my curse. I hope he does not think less of me when he figures it out, if he hasn't already.

"I see. Sweet dreams, Clover."

"I'll be seeing you, Elijah. Good night."

Then he was gone. After locking up the house, I went up to my bedroom, flinging myself on to the fluffy blankets, reaching out I grabbed the journal that rest on my side table, and recorded the events of the day before I fell in to a pleasant slumber.


	5. Miss Brightside:Part 1

**A/N:Hello! Finally! Part 1 of this 2 part chapter is up! Again, I apologize for the lengthy wait between posts, thank you all for your patience. **

**_Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac_****  
_She Is Love by Parachute_**

Pizzaz, New York Catcher by Belle and Sebastian  
**_Marchin On by OneRepublic_**

**I own nothing by my OC Clover and any other OC that might pop up along the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning I woke, and everything felt different than usual, of course it would, tonight is the full moon, no doubt the infamous ritual happens tonight. I want to just lay in bed until it is all over, but when my phone rings I push myself to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clove." It's Jenna.

"Jenna! Oh, it is good to hear your voice, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, you know, considering."

"I know that feeling."

"Hey, there is a meeting of sorts happening at the Boarding House in a bit. We are going to to discuss the plan that Elijah has to keep Elena from dying in the sacrifice tonight. Will you come?" She asks, slight pleading in her voice.

"Jenna I don't think-"

"Please, Clover. For me? My niece might die, and Ric is, I don't know anymore, I need all of the support I can -"

Of course, she would pull that card, she in fact knows that I can't say no to her.

"Say no more, I'll be by after I drop Bingley at the Vet, and pick up my rental, while The Can is being worked on."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye, Jenna." I hang up first.

* * *

I know that it happens tonight, I'm no stranger to the moon cycle and I know that tonight it is full, aka prime time to do a very big, very complicated, very one of a kind ritual, that breaks a very one of a kind spell, which binds a very one of a kind creature. I stopped by The Grill before I went to the boarding house. I ordered a coffee to go. Walking out to my car I noticed in the square that there was a man with a cart selling cotton candy. I went over and bought some, it's the pink kind. I parked outside the Salvatore home, finishing my cup of java, and leaving the empty container in the cup holder. I grab the cotton candy, and take my first bite, ugh, it is so sweet, and so good. I stroll up to the door, and open it to see Jenna holding a cross bow, pointed at Ric. Closing the door, I calmly walk over placing myself in front of Alaric, Jenna looks at me stunned like I'm doing something horrible.

"GET OUT!" Jenna shouts.

Alaric take a few steps back. "Jenna, JENNA!" He pleads with her.

"GET OUT!"

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down." I say hoping she will lower the weapon that she is currently pointing at the two of us.

"It's me." I hear Ric again from my back.

"Stay away from me."

Oh, right I almost forgot that the last time Jenna saw her beau, that he was possessed by a loony that threatened to kill her. Her reaction was now understandable. I suppose I should have thought to mention that I witnessed the body swap, maybe this whole fiasco could have been avoided. My bad. Second later, Stefan rushes in, with Elena trailing right behind him. Both are worried, and I can't tell if its because Ric is here or because Jenna is wielding a cross-bow, or both.

"What's going on?" Elena questions.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay?"

"He let him go! Okay, Klaus let him go. It our Ric!" I'm getting a bit frantic, because if we can't convince them he is then someone is getting pieced with an arrow.

"Prove it." Damon challenges.

"Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to—" Ric starts.

"It's him." Jenna stops him before he can finish the obviously embarrassing and private story that he was about to divulge to prove his him-ness. She lowers the weapon.

I step away from Alaric, and walk to Jenna, silently offering her some cotton candy. She sighs and take a pinch from the plastic bag. "So, why'd he let you go?" Stefan asks, Ric.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."

I knew it. The group exchanges looks, they are confused to an extent, but mostly caught off guard, surely they thought they had more time, but hearing the news outright made it seem like there was none. After tensions died down a bit, everyone gathered in the sitting room.

"So, you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan began to question Ric about the past few days.

"No. It's like I blacked out an woke up three day later." Alaric responded, taking in a deep breath, before continuing. "Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan fills in the blank spots for the History teacher.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asks, glancing around the room for the older Salvatore.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna tells her from beside me on the couch.

Elena sighs and stands from her chair, and heads toward the stairs.

"So what else did I do?" Ric wonders. Everyone just stays silent. Jenna glances at Stefan and then leans back in to the cushion of the lounge.

I look up at Elijah who is standing, leaning on the chair that Elena had previously had been sitting in, I smile at him, and nod my head in silent greetings. I was glad to see him, it had only been hours since I had last done so, but, then again, for me, it's always nice to see Elijah. He returns the gesture. I glance over at Jenna who is smirking, watching the quiet exchange from the corner of her eye, I bump her shoulder, and stand up, taking a turn around the room.

Suddenly, Stefan speeds upstairs. There is a rumble of commotion, and cries coming from Elena. Jenna and Alaric look at each other and then dash upstairs at the huge boom of breaking furniture. I stop, and look at Elijah, who looks a little miffed.

"What happened?" I ask knowing that he heard the whole thing with his vampire ears.

"Damon, unconvinced the elixir would work, decided upon himself to feed Elena his blood, and well I suppose you can deduct the rest."

I sigh. "Damnit, Damon. Only trusting plans that come from his own mind. I don't know if he'll ever learn."

Damon storms back in to the room.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore." Elijah places the elixir bottle back in its casing. "Feeding her vampire blood renders it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned"

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon says practically snarling his words out. His attitude made my skin twitch with irritation.

"The problem, Damon." I seethed, turning, and walking toward him. "You talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything." I stepped closer, leaning in next to his face as I whisper. "She'll never forgive you." I know this is a dangerous place to be, with Damon in the mood he is in, but obviously I don't care. I wait one more second before shaking my head in disappointment, and breezing out of the front door, slamming it closed behind me. I walk to my car and lean against it. My phone buzzes in my pocket, its Caroline.

"Care, what's going on?" I answer.

"Mrs. Lockwood is in the hospital, I'm going to see her." She informs me.

"What happened?" I stand straight and begin slowly pacing, the gravel of the driveway crunching beneath my black boots.

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when I find out more."

"You know what, I'll meet you, wait for me."

"Okay."

"See you soon Caroline."

I pocket my phone and look to see Elijah exiting the boarding house. He walks my direction. "Clover, you are either, very brave or very foolish, to have antagonized Damon so in such close proximity in his state."

"I'd have to say both, those are two traits that seem to go hand in hand, don't you think." I offer him a closed lip smile.

"Where are you off to?" He glanced down at my hands that held my car keys, as I twirled them on my index finger.

"Mayor Lockwood is in the hospital, I'm going to meet Caroline, and show my support. Want to come?" He pulls in a breath, lifts his chin, and scrunches his forehead slightly. "Let me rephrase. Please come, with me. Hospitals make me sad, and you don't."

He steps toward my car, opening the driver side door. "In that case, how can I refuse?" I step in to the vehicle and he closes the door, then walking around and placing himself in the seat next to me.

* * *

As we are walking up to the hospital I step on something, it make a crackling, crushed sound, between my foot and the pavement. I look down and see the remnants of what I recognize as Caroline's phone. My heart dropped in to the pit of my stomach as I leaned down, picking up the crumbling pieces of the device. Something is wrong, I had just spoken to my blonde best friend a mere ten minutes earlier, and then nothing seemed amiss.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder, gently urging me to turn to him.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not, something is-I need to find Caroline. But I don't know-"

"Clover!" I take a side glance to see Gareth. Gareth is a tall, lanky man, with buzz cut medium brow hair, and warm kind eyes. He is a nurse in the children's ward of the hospital. "How've you been, sweets?" He come over giving me a hug. I return his embrace, then step back and shrug my shoulders, feigning an upbeat disposition.

"I've been better. It's been an…interesting few weeks." I'm anxious to get out, and look for Caroline, this idle conversation has me rocking back and forth on my heels in anticipation.

"Well, there is a little girl who has been asking when you'd be coming to see her." He give me a sad smile and nod toward the sliding hospital doors. "Alice has been raving since your last visit, she misses you."

I stop my fidgeting at the mention of the young girl's name. "Well, then, tell her to be expecting me within the next ten minutes."

His smile brightens. "She will be excited." He turns and walks inside.

I face Elijah. "You don't have to stay, if you don't want to. I know you have to, you now, prepare for battle, or whatever you want to call it."

"I agreed to accompany you, and I intend to do so." I smile when he offers me his arm, I hook mine with his and we enter the hospital. First we stop by to see Mrs. Lockwood, but she is asleep, so we head up to the children's ward.

We find Alice's room, she is sitting in her bed beaming at me. She is a small girl, he skin has a paler look to it, which is indication enough that her body is sick, but in contrast her deep brown eyes sparkle with the light of the brightest stars. She has a natural brown color to her hair which is kept cut in a chin length bob. I go to her, and she instantly throws her arms around my neck.

"Clover! I'm glad you're here!" Her high pitch voice radiates with joy. She then leans forward, and looks around me to Elijah who is standing just inside the door with a rigid posture. Alice flicks her eyes to me, raising her eyebrows, pulling my face close to hers and whispering. "Introduce me, silly." This causes me to laugh, and Elijah to visibly relax, and advance farther in to the room.

"Elijah, let me introduce the magical, Alice L Spuren."

"Hi!" She waves enthusiastically at him.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss Alice." He says slightly bowing to her.

Alice claps her hands and giggles happily. "I like him!" She says grabbing my hand. "So, what did you bring me today, Clover?"

Oops, this was such a short notice visit that I didn't have time to bring her a treat like I normally do. Ah, ha, I still have the cotton candy from earlier in the car, she'll like that, she likes pretty much anything pink. "You know what, I left it in the car. I will be right back, do you require anything from the caf before I come back up?" I ask her.

"Uhm." Alice taps her chin, a thoughtful look crossing her features. "Chocolate milk, with a crazy straw! Yeah. Oh, and Elijah can stay here, and keep me company." How can you protest to that? Simple, you can't.

"Okay, don't talk his ears off though, he needs them." I joke with her.

"Yeah, yeah." She then shoos me out of her room with a wave of her tiny hand.

I look at Elijah. "This shouldn't take long. Will you be okay?"

"He'll be fine Clover!" Alice butts in. "I don't bite!" I can't help but snigger at the vampire joke the child accidentally made. He points a look at me.

"You heard her." The corner of his mouth twitches up. I roll my eyes and head back down stairs.

I grab the bag of cotton candy from the car, and make my way to the cafeteria. I walk in and it is packed, and the line for everything is long. I glance up at the clock and realize that it is lunch time, of course it is. I sigh and take a spot in line, fidgeting with the sleeves of my cardigan as the queue slowly advances forth.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Upstairs**_

"I think I know you." Alice states looking at the man standing next to her bed. She moves over and pats the edge of her mattress. "Sit down." Elijah, obliges the frail girl. She then points to the table next to her. "Hand me that pink book looking thing there, please." She knows how to be polite when she wishes.

Once she has her tablet in hand, she turns it on, and begins tapping the screen as she carries on a conversation with Elijah never making eye contact, while she concentrates on what she's doing. "She never says, but I think you are that guy, the one from her birthday video."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Alice." He admits.

Alice rolls her eyes, and shakes her head in disappointment. "Don't let her know I've showed you this, she'll get embarrassed, but I like seeing her smile." She scoots close to Elijah, and positions the tablet to where she knows they can both see it.

She taps the screen and the video she has pulled up begins to play. Elijah is aware of the many activities, and hobbies Clover throws herself in to, making internet videos being one of them. Even though it had been joked upon once before, he had indeed done some research on Clover before meeting the intelligent young woman. Alas, he had never taken the time to view any of this videos that she seemed to have created a number of. He notices how her wide green eyes connect with the lens, and with one as a viewer, pulling you in, making you pay attention to every syllable that falls from her pouty lips.

"Here" Alice pulls Elijah's attention back from his thoughts. Seeing a fragmented version of the conversation they had at her home the evening before her birthday. He was relieved yet wary to see that being one of their first encounters, his harsh actions did not seem to deter her from keeping him in her company. The video ends, and the girl stashes the tablet beneath her pillow.

"Is that you?" She asks, serious.

He nods. "I believe so, Alice."

Her demeanor breaks upon hearing his answer, bringing her hands up to her cheeks, she sighs dreamily, and leans in to the pillows that are at her back. "Have you taken her on a date yet?" Alice inquires boldy. Elijah mentally choked at this, and before he could respond she continued. "And I don't mean a date like Mommy and Daddy do. You know, movies, and maybe dinner. Like, a…ball, the kind that they always have in all of those princess movies I've seen, with dancing, and romance. I think she would like that, she deserves that, I think." She takes in another deep breath. "I mean she is kind of like a princess. She has red hair like Ariel, smart and reads a lot, like Belle, and she has big green eyes like Rapunzel, and they all sing like she does." She pauses and scrunches up her nose. "But you know what, princess is not the word for her, she's more than that she's a-"

"Queen." Elijah finds himself filling in for the girl next to him.

"Yes! I knew you would see it too." She says, releasing a big yawn afterward. Elijah smiles down at Alice. "You like her, like, a lot." It is not a question.

"I hardly know her." He replies honestly.

"Oh, well." She shrugs her shoulders. The room falls silent.

* * *

I traipse back in to Alice's room. "They didn't have any silly straws but in the shop they did have super silly straws! It does this-" I stop when I look to see some strangely guilty faces. "What have you two been up to?" Elijah, stands from his seat on the edge of the hospital bed, allowing me to sit next to the child, who with as casual of an air that she can muster, shrugs her shoulders, before recovering with her response.

"Just telling, Elijah about the last movie I watched." She throws a small look at Elijah. I turn to look at him as well, and he straightens his jacket, as I raise my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Is that, so?"

"Yeah, I watched Pride and Prejudice with mom." I smiled.

"That book took a while for us to finish, huh?" I handed her the chocolate milk and she began slipping from the plastic container, as she nodded in response. Alice had her milk down quick, along with a few bites of cotton candy, when she released a monstrous yawn from deep within. "Little missy, it looks like it is time for you to get some rest."

"Bleh, okay." She rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands, scooting down in the bed. I pull the blankets up, tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams, Alice."

She hands me a sleepy smile. "See you later, Clove, and-" More yawning "you too Elijah." The, sleep overcomes her.

* * *

After the hospital rendezvous, Elijah and I parted ways. As we said our farewell, I felt as if he wanted to tell me something, but he never did, besides his normal cordial decorum. I knew I'd be seeing him before the end of the evening, but I was worried that something would happen, the sort of thing that would hinder both of us even farther to speak the things we are holding on to.

The search for Caroline was now in full swing, first stop, The Grill. I walked in and made a b-line for Matt, hoping he had seen her recently, my discovery made me even more nauseous than I had previously been about the whole situation.

"Hey, Matt."

"Clover, what are you doing here?" He asks, worry stretched across his features.

"I'm looking for Caroline. I think something's happened to her."

"I haven't seen her since earlier. We were supposed to meet when I went on break, but she never showed. I called her and she didn't answer, her phone never even rang."

"When does your shift end? I'm the only one I know of that is looking for her, and we can cover more ground together. If you're willing that is." I say, hoping he will help.

"In an hour. Hang out, and we can go together."

I bite at my nails, in an hour Caroline could be dead, which was an extreme but highly possible scenario these days in our little corner of the world. My eyes prickle with unshed tears, I can't lose more people I love, not now. I want to find Caroline now, and I want to find her safe.

"Clover." He wraps his arms around me, encasing me in warmth. "Hey. We will find her, she'll be fine."

"Okay." I nod, stepping away from him, and taking a seat at an empty table in the far back side of The Grill.

An hour and a half later, Matt and I are walking in the forest, making sure to keep distance, but still allowing visual contact with each other. As we grow nearer to one of the many underground hiding spots Mystic Falls contains, I spot Damon, walking in the same general direction that we are, I look to Matt, he has seen the Salvatore as well. I give a hand signal telling him to fall back, we don't know what Damon is up to. So, we linger, observing the vampire's next move. We hear voices, and move closer, Matt bring his gun forward. I sigh, I tried to convince him not to bring it, but he insisted. I then see one of the witches, well the warlock that is working with Klaus.

"Which one are you trying to save, the blond, or the wolf?" He asks Damon.

"The blond." I whisper from my hiding spot. Damon's head slightly turns in my direction, he knows I'm here now.

"Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" The warlock continues.

"Wishful thinking." Damon replies, before speeding forward, knocking the magical being to the ground, his hands tightening around his neck. Then in a counterattack the warlock who's name I believe is Maddox, uses his power to throw Damon from him, smacking him in to the stone remnants of the building that once stood here. As the witch continues his assault on Damon, I dash to Matt, as he draws his weapon, looks through the scope and shoots. The bullet enters the back and exits through Maddox's chest. He falls to the ground.

"Shit, Matt!" I look at him in complete shock. Damon finishes the kill, by snapping the spine of the warlock that is now dead on the forest floor.

Damon looks a bit confused "What you doing here?"

"Where's Caroline." Matt, is angry, as he steps ahead of me to confront Damon.

"Matt, calm down, please." He ignores me. I release and irritated sigh. "Or, you know, don't. Whatever."

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the Hero."

Matt cocks the gun and points it at Damon. "Where is she? What did he do to her?"

Damon has his hands up in what I assume to be mock surrender, while he figures out a way to either calm, or subdue my riled up jock friend. "I'm just here to rescue her, ok?" He takes a cautious step forward, and then vamp speeds, taking the gun from Matt, and hitting him with the butt of the gun, rendering the blond male unconscious. "You're lucky I already screwed up once today, or you'd be dead." He removes the bullets from the gun, looking at them.

"Are those wooden bullets?" I ask, drawing Damon's attention to myself. "Damon, how did Matt get ahold of wooden bullets?"

"I don't know Clover, but you need to leave. It's not safe."

I scoff at him. "Please, you know I'm not leaving until I know that my friend is safe." Queue reckless statement. "I'm not going to allow myself to be safe, whatever that means anymore, until I know she is safe. Got it?"

"Is that like a thing in your little girl group? Being stubborn? You, Caroline, Bonnie, and especially Elena. I don't get it, do you all have some kind of death wish pact?" He flicks his eyes as me, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Sound familiar?."

"Yeah, well. You got me."

Damon and I walk down the stairs in to the tunnel. He breaks the lock, and we head down to where we know Caroline will be.

"Damon? Clover?" Caroline is somewhat surprised to see us. I acknowledge Tyler, but then am stricken with worry, tonight is the full moon, the sun is setting, and I'm underground, deep in the woods with a werewolf. Great.

I look at Caroline. "Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets."

Damon kneels down, and breaks the shackles that have Caroline attached to the brick wall. "You have some explaining to do."

"What, Matt?" The blonde vampire is confused.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler joins in.

"No, I—"She begins to explain.

Damon shushes her. "Tomorrow's problem." He helps her off the floor. "Let's just get you outta here." He begins to escort her down the tunnel by the arm.

I look at Tyler and realize that Damon has no intention of helping him escape, I understand his reason, but I can see Caroline flash a pleading look at me. We can't just keep him here. "Wait, Damon. No!"

Caroline pulls from his grip. "I'm not leaving him." She says looking at Tyler.

He sighs. And looks at me. "Death wish pact. I'm just saying."

"Tyler. It's getting dark soon how-"

"How fast can you get the hell away from here? Damon cuts me off.

"I need to get to my family's cellar." He tells us. "I can lock myself up."

"I'll help." Caroline offers.

Damon crouches in front of the new werewolf. "Don't make me regret this." He breaks the chains, releasing Tyler.

We all head to exit the tunnels. The sun already dropped, the moon shining in the sky, when we surface, and I am starting to feel my anxiety heighten. I'm no stranger to seeing a werewolf transform, and it is one thing I've had my curious fill of, the idea of being attacked by Tyler is not very appealing either. Thankfully Matt is still here, and coming to.

"Hey. Did you hit him?!" Caroline shouts at Damon.

"Care, did you forget about the part about the gun with the wooden bullets?" I ask crouching next to her. I know that she had told him about being a vampire, but I also know that she was supposed to have compelled it all away, something tells me between those two points someone intervened. Tyler starts groaning in pain. In an instant my fight or flight kicks in, I want to run, but stay planted. We all look at him, worry etched on each of our faces.

"Tyler?" I grab on to Caroline as she stands, in hopes to keep her a distance away from the already transforming werewolf.

"It's starting."

Damon groans. "Grab boy wonder and let's go." We then all press forward to the Lockwood cellar.

We are drawing nearer to the cellar, when Damon's phone rings, he answers. "Bad time, little bro." I strain to here even a glimpse of the conversation from the other line. "Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put." Damon slows his pace significantly. "What?" A look of undeniable heartbreak tears across his blue eyes. "I'll take care of it" He hangs up.

Tyler groans and falls to the blanket of pine needles that cover the dirt beneath him. His wrists begin to bend back, as he falls deeper in to his transformation. His screams are ridden with agony. "I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." He tells us.

"Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline tries to sooth him, despite his dire circumstances. "You've got time we're almost there, just—"

"It's happening faster." More pained noises.

"Tyler, it's okay."

His head shoots up, and his eyes are shining a bright reflective amber. Tyler is gone now. He leaps up and tackles Damon to the ground, snapping at the vampire beneath him. He is eventually able to overpower the werewolf shoving him off and away from his body.

"Damon…" I could have sworn I saw him get nicked, if that's the case, even if we make it through the night okay, we have many more problems yet to follow.

"I'm fine." His words do not reassure me.

"Get out of here!" Tyler regains control once more, but only for a split second.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't…" Damon reaches in to his pocket, pulling out the wooden bullets from earlier. "Use these." He hands them to Matt. "It'll buy you a couple seconds." "Go. Go!"

Caroline and Matt head toward the cellar, and I high tail it in the opposite direction, hoping that Tyler will come after me instead of Caroline and Matt. I don't know how long I've been running, or exactly where I'm running to, when I realize that I'm not the one Tyler chased. I stop and take a breath. I look ahead, seeing a break in the trees, I make my way to it, crouching in the thin underbrush as I see headlights. The vehicle pulls up and stops, I hear doors open and close, followed by multiple pairs of footsteps trudging through the brush. I make my way closer, and I hear distant but familiar voices.

"ELIJAH!?" I call out running once again in the direction I had previously been heading. I bust through the trees, seeing not only Elijah, but Ric, and Stefan as well. We are in front of the witch house, and I can only assume that Bonnie is within. I make eye contact with The Original vampire, he is surprised to see me. I step forward, and crash my body against his, frantically wrapping my arms around his torso. "I'm relieved to see you. I didn't know where I was and-"

"Clover." He removes himself from my tight grip, inspecting me, probably for injuries. "How did you get here?" Elijah asks with concern.

"We found Caroline, and Tyler, but he began to transform, and we didn't have time to get him to the Lockwood Cellar. Caroline and Matt went one way, I went the other. I had hoped he would have chased me but-" I shake my head, and gather my thoughts.

"You shouldn't be here Clover, its dangerous." Ric says.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not Daphne! Alright?!" I stomp away, from the three men, counting to ten bringing my anger count down. I feel one of them approach me, I turn to see Elijah, of course the only one brave enough to try an talk me down.

"What you did was reckless, Clover."

I avoided his gaze. "Should have been my middle name, huh?"

"This is no time for jokes." Slight irritation shows in his tone. "You could have been killed!"

"That's the thing Elijah! I CANT!" I realize what I've just said, and throw my hands up covering my mouth. How is this possible? I drop my hands. "Be. Killed." I'm back to furious, but can't help but twinge with underlying joy. "When did you figure it out?" He tries to avoid making eye contact with me. "Elijah! Look at me." He does. "Last night? This morning? At the hospital? When we first met? When?" We both hear a ringing cell phone, and look back, as Stefan answers.

"Damon. Cut to the chase, is the sacrifice happening or not? We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now." I was right. I glanced toward the house. "What?" Stefan turns to us, with a look of shock, specifically zoning in on Ric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric inquires.

"Oh, my god."

"Stefan? What is it?" I plead, hoping for an answer. He still hasn't responded. Now I'm getting worried again, things just seem to keep going wrong, and I can only imagine what it happens to be this time.


	6. Miss Brightside:Part 2

**A/N: Finally! Part 2! I've taken my time to write the finisher for this 2 part chapter. I'm happy with how it all panned out. Don't forget, there is a link to my Polyvore on my profile, if you enjoy seeing character outfits and such; also, if you have Spotify I've created a playlist for this story named "The Pure Kind:Story Soundtrack" as well as one with some extra songs that are mentioned through the chapters titled "TPK:Extras" both for your listening pleasure.**

_**Give Me Novacaine/She's A Rebel by Green Day  
The Scientist by Coldplay  
The Ghost by Holly Henry  
Concerning Hobbits from The Lord Of The Rings, The Fellowship Of The Ring, Soundtrack  
Over The Rainbow by Celtic Woman**_

**I own nothing by my OC Clover and any other OC that might pop up along the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's Jenna. Klaus is using her as the vampire in the ritual."

I shake my head. "No." It barley escapes as a whisper. "Not Jenna!" My fists clench at my sides. Surprisingly Ric is the first to approach me.

"We'll figure something out, Clover. We'll save her."

"You can't make those sort of promises." I turn away, heading in to the house.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I do best." I vanish in to the depth of the decrepit house, leaving a cryptic air in my wake. I make my way to the basement. Jeremy and Bonnie are talking about their hopes of finding a spell to save Elena not only from death but from being transformed into a vampire. "How about a resurrection spell?"

"I was just reading about that in Emily's grimoire. In" Jeremy flips through the tattered pages of the book in his hands. "Here" He hands the open grimiore to me. "There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on."

"I saw that too." Bonnie says. "She just didn't explain what it did, exactly."

"Jeremy, maybe Jonathan wrote about in his journals?" I offer, hoping to nudge them in a more constructive route.

"Yeah,I'll have Stefan bring them."

"Normally a resurrection spell is made to cater to the caster, but that is not the kind of spell we're talking about. I don't know which text it is in, but, if you could find it, its worth a shot. The kicker, you need a biological parent to help carry out the spell, and I don't see John around here. Do you? And you need him for it to work." The door creaks and Alaric comes downstairs. He is here to tell Jeremy about Jenna. I walk back upstairs, silent, finding a side door, as I exit in hopes of making it to the ritual site before anything happens to Jenna, but before I can make a run for it I am stopped by my favorite Original.

"Where do you intend on going?"

I sigh, and anxiously tug my grey beanie down on my head. "I'm going to find the ritual site. I know I can't stop your brother, but I want to at least have a chance to say good bye to Jenna, she's my friend." I wipe away a traitor tear as it starts to roll down my cheek. Elijah shortens the distance between us, and places a hand on either side of my face.

"Please, just wait until Bonnie does the locator spell. I know you can handle yourself, Clover, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to keep you safe as well. I don't need you wondering about in the dark in search of a location you know naught." I finally muster up the courage to lock my eyes with his, which are staring at me intently. "I caught on to your secret at the dinner party, when you told that story of yours. It's not common lore but, yet-. My theories were then confirmed, when you had shown me the- your journals." He corrects himself. "I know that I've only skimmed the surface of your extraordinary existence, I do wish to know more."

I give him a weak smile. "I will tell you anything and everything, just, please. Elijah."

"Wait until the tracking spell is complete. From that point I will not stop you from going to Jenna. You have my word. I won't stop you." He drops his hands back to his side.

"Okay." I agree to Elijah's terms.

Elijah and I walk back to the front of the house to see and hear Bonnie having a heated conversation with Stefan.

"Why did he take Jenna?"

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah tells her. I'm emotionally being wrecked by his words, I feel like it is partly my fault, and I am finding myself regretting ever causing any harm to Klaus. Maybe one less meddler could have saved Jenna from a potentially gruesome fate.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline." Stefan tells the frantic witch.

"But Damon and I rescued them." I sigh. I've gotten way too involved, I'm steadily breaking my list of rules, and it is turning in to a shit storm, not just for me, but the people I care about.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

"Bonnie. If you use that much power, you'll be dead." Stefan interjects trying to talks some sense in to the emotional Bennett. "We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die."

"Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah adds.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more." Stefan breathes deep, letting it out slowly, creating a lull in his speech. "Me."

* * *

Everyone gathers inside the house, when it is time for Bonnie to do the tracking spell, but I stay outside, along with Stefan, sitting on the ground, picking at twigs and dirt, eyeing him as he paces in front of me. I don't want to risk being trapped, if it is deemed necessary, to put a protection spell on the house. After a while Elijah exits, and I jump to my feet.

"Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry."

In a millisecond I am making a dash to the wood in the direction of the ritual site, but before I disappear in to the cover of the trees I stop, turning to see Elijah looking after me. I not my head and flash him an attempt of a reassuring smile. He returns my motions and I take off once more.

* * *

I could see faint fire light up ahead, it cast a soft orange glow through the air. I picked up speed, long hair whipping around me like a hurricane, I lost my beanie, which was holding it all down, somewhere in the past. The closer my steps brought me, brighter the flames that are illuminating the forest flickered, the more pronounced the shadows dancing across my skin were, and the more consuming the dread became. I can see figures in the distance. I can hear screams, echoes bouncing off every tree, and every stone. "NOO! JENNA!" It's Elena's voice. I make it to the site. The edges of my vision blur, I rub my face, mixing the moisture of my tears with the just as salty sweat. I didn't make it.

My legs are weak to the point of collapse from the almost nonstop running I've been doing for the past hours. I advance farther, my eyes can perceive nothing but light, I stumble, falling to hit the dirt. I bring myself to my knees and look up, the only thing that is in focus is the desiccated body of Jenna. "You're a little late to this particular party, dear. People are just starting to leave." I can feel the presence of Klaus looming over me, but I barley register what he said. I'm far too focused on my emotions, I feel sadness, guilt, emptiness, rage, and longing. I'm met with blackness, silence, and warmth. The space around me brightens gradually, ending up shrouded in white light. I stand up, no longer feeling fatigued. I look around me but see nothing, no one. I can't be dead.

"Hey, Kiddo." I look behind me to see Jenna looking as she did when I saw her this morning.

"Jenna, what's going on?" Is this a dream?

"I don't know but something tells me we don't have a lot of time." She stepped to me, leaning in, wrapping her arms around me. I couldn't feel any pressure from her body, only warmth. "You did so good, Clover. You saved lives today."

I shook my head. "I didn't save yours."

"You couldn't have." She stepped out of the hug, and gave me a stern look. "We both know that."

"It's my fault." I'm borderline hysterical, barely able to keeps my emotions in place.

"No. Don't do that to yourself. It wasn't. Clover, look at me." She gently demands.

"What if it was? It could have been. The reason-" My words dropped off, I was having a hard moment stringing anything together. "I'm so sorry, Jenna." She grabbed my hands, it felt like wearing mittens on a winter day.

"I haven't been here long, but I've heard a lot. Just listen. It's not time for goodbye just yet."

* * *

_Everyone had their eyes on Clover, transfixed. Her normally bright green eyes were clouded over and milky, tears steadily streaming from them, as she seemed to be staring at the full moon overhead. She remained on her knees, hands resting on her thighs. She would speak, and its as if you were hearing one side of a conversation. Elena felt hope as she heard Jenna's name._

_"Greta, I do enjoy a good show of theatrics, but what in the hell did you do to her?" Klaus pried._

_"I haven't done anything. I've never seen anything like this. I don't know." The witch said weakly still clutching the bleeding wound on her neck._

_"As long as it's not interfering with my plans, I don't really care." He turned away from Clovers form. "Let's proceed shall we."_

_"I'm so sorry, Jenna." Was the last thing to leave Clover's mouth before silence enveloped her._

* * *

"I've known you for most of your life, well this one, I never dreamed that all of my old soul jokes would be this relevant. Clover, just wow. You've had such a long trying life, you've experienced things that someone like me can only attempt to fathom. You are full of light. You understand that there is bad and that there is good in the world. You seek only the light, and leave the true darkness to devour itself. It doesn't matter what bad you've done, because the good overshadows that, you know first-hand that redemption is possible, even for the most despairing of hearts. You know this. But I think sometimes you need a bit of a reminder." Jenna spoke from the depths of her pure heart. Her intentions always on making her loved ones feel better. The bright whiteness was becoming almost blinding, I could barely see her now. "I have to go, just- stay golden, Clover. Oh, and tell Elena and Jeremy that I found peace."

I nod, so she knows I heard her. "Goodbye, Jenna." And that was it.

* * *

When I was whipped back in to reality, the fires had died and the only thing lighting the quarry was the moon light. I try to stand, but all strength I was gifted in the other realm with Jenna has left me. I look behind me when I hear Klaus speak, followed by snapping bones, and sound of pain, his eyes are glowing that unnatural amber color that indicates to me that he is in transition. Suddenly the snuffed out fires are raging around us again, harsh winds blow amongst, and Klaus is tossed to the ground by a force like he is a rag doll. Then I hear Bonnie's chants, and a very unnecessary collection of lightning flashes, followed by the sharp cracks of thunder.

"NO! YOU WERE DEAD!" Klaus yells, as Bonnie releases another strong wave of power upon the hybrid.

"Dead?" I question to myself. I'm so drained of energy that I can't even think straight. All of the fire, wind, lightening, thunder, and voices has my already dazed mind in a confused state. I hear the chanting cease, and along with it the trashing elements. My body and mind instantly become calmer and aware, able to distinguish what is going on around me. I look up and am able to make out the silhouette of Elijah, close to the bank of the water. He kneels in front of his brother and thrusts his hand in to the chest cavity of the hybrid. I make a futile attempt to stand again, only to find myself laying on my back, in the dirt and gravel.

"In the name of our family-"

"What good will killing him do? Elijah? Do you really think he dropped them in to the ocean?" I spoke in my normal tone."

"Niklaus…" Elijah's tone is formal and deadly.

"He doesn't seem like that sort of monster to me."

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus begs of his brother to hear his words. "Their bodies are safe."

"You'll have no family left, if you kill him, and let me tell you that really sucks! Having no family." I let out a dark chuckle. I am babbling, not sure if anyone even knows I'm here anymore, let alone speaking.

"If you kill me you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Says Stefan.

I hear Klaus say something else but his voice is so low that I can't distinguish exactly what he just said.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatens Elijah.

"You'll die." Elijah tells her stating the obvious.

"I don't care." The witch is defiant.

"I'm sorry." I hear Elijah say, followed by the angry yells of Stefan and Bonnie.

I take a sigh of relief, relaxing my body in to the earth beneath me. I allow myself to drift away, my body pleading with me to rest.

* * *

I wake up and I'm at home in my bed. Caroline is sitting at the foot of my bed wearing all black. "Caroline, I'm so glad that you're okay." I hug her.

"Yeah, me to. I'm glad you're okay. When I saw that you weren't with me and Matt, I thought that." She took in a deep ragged breath. "Tyler had gotten to you."

"It'll take a lot more than a werewolf to kill me, say four years." I try to be light.

"I don't want to think about that right now."

"You don't have to Care."

She stands up and pulls a dress off of my closet door. "I pulled this out for you, the funeral is in a bit."

"Are you sure you don't need to be with Elena right now? She lost a chunk of her family, she probably needs more consoling than I do." I take the dress stepping behind my dressing screen I change out of the dirty clothes from the evening in to my black funeral dress.

"She did, but she also has her brother, Bonnie, Stefan, it's a list. When someone dies, you automatically give your sympathies to the family, but no one ever thinks about their close friends, and how heartbroken they must be too. You and Jenna were as close as you and me are. She was like a sister to you." She sighs. "I know you, you're going to put on your brave face, and soldier on like it doesn't hurt- What I'm saying is, you weren't blood related, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer in silence. Mourn and then move on."

I step out. "I'm just so sick of mourning. " I sit on the side of my bed and slip on my shoes.

Caroline sits next to me, our shoulders touching. "I know. Me to." I lean my head on her shoulder, and we just sit together in silence. I want to tell her about my daughter, how I exchanged my life for hers. How the Gilbert journals talked about a spell, a mother, and her child, but no names, at my request. I knew of the spell that was done to save Elena, because I partook to save my own daughter in the past. She became ill and everything after that seemed like perfectly cruel timing.

At the graveyard I stand next to Caroline and Bonnie, as Elena lays roses down for John, Jenna, and her parents. Ric goes next. The group won't hover for long, but as we stand there the silence swallows us up. I then step forward, placing roses on the plots as well. A few more moments and everyone moves to head back to the boarding house.

"You coming Clover?" Caroline, asks as I stand still amongst the head stones.

"I'll catch up. I have a few more people to visit." I tell her holding up the small bundle of roses in my hands.

I make my way to my next stop. I have two sets of parents buried in this cemetery, both in different sections. First my most recent parents in their recently covered plots. I put a flower down for each, despite the fact that the caskets below are empty, just there to serve as a memorial to their memories. Next my parents which raised me during the same time that I had my daughter, their graves of course were deep in the cemetery among the first to fill the hallowed grounds, their shared stone was worn, chiseled text barely readable.

As I walked up the path a felt a brush of wind. I looked behind me to see no one, but when I turned to carry on in the direction I was heading, I see Elijah standing on the dirt path. I am surprised to see him. "I thought you would have been with your brother."

"He transitioned and went off on his own. I thought I'd leave him to it for the time being, although I will have to clean up any messes he makes." He stands next to me and we begin up the path. "Why are you alone?"

"I have one more person to see." I tell him holding up the single pink rose I'm grasping.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know them, this person?" I don't answer him just yet. I make a right, strolling down the row of engraved stones.

We reach the small stone, I crouch down and lay the rose at its base. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while." I can sense Elijah's eyes on me, I turn to look at him, and he lowers his head, shying away from making eye contact. "This is the child that Gilbert spoke of, the one that Emily's spell saved." I pull in a deep breath, and wonder if I should just leave it as that. I stand up, and beckon Elijah to my side with a small wave of my hand. "Meet my daughter, Adora Rose, named after my youngest sister and mother, from the old world. She was born amongst a marriage that was only so for the sake of my family, if I had declined they would have lost their home. I had the child I once longed for so much, she was healthy, and the most beautiful human. I couldn't believe that I was capable of creating something so wonderful." I look at the man next to me, leaving room for him to speak if he wishes.

"How old was she when she fell ill?"

"She was four."

"You were a young mother."

"I was. When she got sick, no one knew what it was. The doctor tried many remedies, but when they all failed, I sought the help of Emily Bennett. I told her that I wanted to save my girl at any cost. She delivered." I turned to face him. "When she was born, I knew that I would not live to see her grow, to teach her about life, to watch her live it, because I was not in love with her father. I just never imagined that she would be faced with the fate of a short life as I had. Some may look at what I did, and think that I gave my life away. But, Elijah, she lived, she was my life. Do you understand?"

His eyes meet mine properly for the first time since we arrived at Adora's grave. "I do, now, more than I have."

As I process his words, the weight of their many possible meanings are pressing on my mind. What he may or may not realize is that I'm not use to being so easily understood. I'm good a playing normal, but- People meet me and make attempts at knowing me, at "getting me", the truest aspects of me, but it usually ends in me being classified as something not human, and simply un-relatable. And then there are ones like Caroline, Jenna, and Matt who have pure, compassionate souls, not giving a second thought that everyone else saw me as alien, they just saw that I needed a friend, and took it on themselves to be that friend. Elijah, though, is the first I've ever met that doesn't have to imagine what sort of life I've been thrust in to. He knows the path of a long life, a never ending life, and one built on the decisions of another, and how such decisions can make you question your own humanity, push you to the brink of madness, but also forces you to seek hope. Hope that serves as a fire which, burns to light the darkness, which shrouds these paths of ours.

A gentle breeze carries the sound of silence across the cemetery. I feel peaceful. "Caroline is calling out to you." He says, breaking our prolonged eye contact, turning his head in the direction I assumed Care would be coming from. "I'll take my leave, as I do not want to be the cause of any problems."

"Yeah, of course." I'm saddened that he has to leave. "I guess this is a proper moment for a goodbye then." I make a motion preparing to leave. He is going to reunite with his family, I would assume that his presence in my life will be lessened if not completely erased, any other farewell, besides goodbye, would create unneeded expectation. I would also be foolish not to admit to myself that the simple idea of possibly not seeing Elijah again broke a piece of my heart.

He gently grabs my wrist, holding me still. "No goodbyes, and no reason to look so sad. I'll be seeing you."

"I like that a lot more than goodbye, Elijah." I breathe a sigh of relief, and manage a smile, just for him.

"CLOVER?" Caroline is close enough for me to hear now.

As he goes to release his grip on me, I feel his fingers caress my palms as our hands fall apart, the ghost of his touch leaves my skin prickling with goose bumps. As Caroline comes in to view, he has already gone.

"I was getting worried. Was there someone else with you?" She asked. "I heard voices." I shook my head no. "You're not going Sméagol on me are you?"

"You nerd!" I laugh at her. She rolls he eyes at me as I pass her, heading back toward the car.

"I learned from the best!" She retaliated, catching up with me, hooking her arm with mine as we walked.

* * *

At the boarding house, everyone was, okay, sad, but generally okay. There wasn't a lot of chatter. This is normally the part after someone's passing where their life is talked about, and celebrated, but everyone seemed like they were at a loss for words. The departed deserved a more proper send off than this, they were good people. I find Ric and pull him aside. "I need you to get everyone to gather in the back yard."

"Why? What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing bad, but I need to do something, for Jenna. If I don't she'll be pissed." He just nodded.

About fifteen minutes later everyone was settled in the back of the house. I join them, with a very special guitar draped across my body. "Hey, everyone." They are still quiet, so getting their attention doesn't take much. "A few years ago, Jenna got me this guitar. It wasn't my birthday or any special day, it was just because. And we know that was the kind of person she was, always caring, just because. This thing was in pretty rough shape, and we spent the whole summer, renewing it to its former glory. I only use it for special occasions because it is so special to my heart." I pause trying to find the right words to end with. "That summer, one very weird night, she called me and we ended up on the topic of death, and she mentioned that she wanted this song played at her funeral. I'm here to honor that wish. Also I didn't really know John very well, but he went out with noble intentions. Let's raise a glass in memory of our dearly departed." From there I began the first chords of_ If I Ever Leave World Alive by Flogging Molly_

I look up, and see Jeremy and Elena holding hands and leaning on each other in comfort. Elena makes eye contact with me, eyes wet with a mixture of happy, sad tears gathered in her doe eyes, she mouths "thank you" to me. I'm warmed by this, smiling I nod my head in acknowledgement.

Alone. About-" She wanted to ask me about what happened with me last night. I could tell by her hesitation.

"Yeah, but I think Jeremy should be there to." I glance around, almost habitually checking my surroundings. "Meet me up stairs in five." She nods and goes off to gather her brother.

I'm the first one in the library. Elena and Jeremy enter soon after, closing the door behind them.

"Please sit." I offer, they look at each other and find a seat, while I remain standing.

"Clover. What happened with you last night?" Elena look at me a concerning look on her face. "I know what I saw, and what I heard on my end but, I know there was more to it than that. You said Jenna's name-"

"I'm still trying to figure out myself, what transpired last night. But, for me, where ever I was- It felt like I was in the space between this world and whatever happens after. Jenna was there, just Jenna. She was herself. We talked." I told her, Jeremy seemed surprised.

"Yeah, on this side, it did seem like you were having a conversation, but it was only your side of it." Elena said with sad eyes.

"Some things she told me will forever be kept between her and me, in that moment, but she wanted me to make sure you both knew-" I breathed deep, collecting myself, trying not to tear up. "That she found peace. She will never be unhappy or in pain ever again, I want you to understand that was her final wish, for you Elena and Jeremy, to know that."

Elena was crying again, after that. She stands up and walks over to me, wrapping me up in a hug. "Thank you, Clover." I hug back, feeling calm, when Elena whispers in my ear. "It wasn't your fault." She releases me, taking a small step back, she then places her hands on my shoulders, and looks at me. Her big brown eyes meet my bright green ones to find them filled with tears. "Okay?" I nod. There is a soft knock on the door, and Stefan enters.

"Hey, you disappeared. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He directed to Elena.

"Yeah. I'm good, Stefan." She says, joining him as he leaves the room. I go to do the same, when Jeremy stops me.

"Clover. Hold up."

"Yeah?" I wonder why he's stopped me.

He reaches in to his suit jacket and pulls out an envelope. "John, asked me to give this to you." I take it from his hand.

"Thank you, Jeremy." He nods and exits the library, leaving me alone. I sit in one of the chairs, and open the envelope, pulling out a letter addressed to me.

_Clover,_

_I want to thank you for your part in finding a way to save Elena from a terrible fate. I owe you, for that, but being as I'll be dead by time you read this, this is all I have to offer. When I was told that you made the initial suggestion about the existence of the resurrection spell, it did not surprise me in the slightest. When I read the price of saving my daughter with the spell, it spoke volumes about your character, for I know you were aware of the consequence when you brought the idea forth, but you wouldn't have done so if you didn't believe that I would be willing to make that sacrifice. Which leads me to believe that you understand the desire a parent has, for their child, a long, fulfilling life. It seemed a wise understanding for someone so young, even one as bright as yourself. Then I remembered the folk tale you told at the dinner party. About the girl, and the curse; I believe that it was far more than a fairytale, but your autobiography. In the Gilbert journal it talked about the mother and the child but gave no names, but the mother was described, as intelligent, and wise, with the greenest eyes one had ever seen. I thought of you, and if my theory from before is valid, well you can probably deduce my assumptions. Clover, I am sorry for the unending loss you've endured across time, but I also applaud you on your heart, and willingness to make a sacrifices in the name of the people you love. You impact everyone you come in contact with in the most positive of ways, I am grateful to have crossed paths with you in this life._

_Sincerely,_ _John_

I sigh, folding up the letter and placing it back in its envelope. He was certainly spot on. It feels almost odd that he wrote me a, thanking me. I didn't even know that he was in town when I initially suggested the spell, but I suppose it is just one of those little things that just so happened to, fall in to place. I didn't know him well, and what I did know was typically not pleasant, but now I have an understanding and respect for the man, and the intentions he had that were aimed toward keeping his family safe, even if at times his actions seemed to suggest other wise. I have no doubt in my mind that he, as well, found peace which he was deserving of in the end.


End file.
